


¡KNOCKOUT! 「un gancho directo al corazón」- Au Boxeo - Victuuri - YOI

by Sharayanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Boxeo, Boxing, Entrenadores, Fanfic, Golpes, Humor, M/M, Microfic, Multi, Romance, Vicyuu, box - Freeform, boxeadoreshastiados, bromas, comedia, comedia-romantica, entrenadoresmelosos, sharayanime, shortfic, victuuriversatil, yuuvik - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharayanime/pseuds/Sharayanime
Summary: 「-¿Y entonces?... ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí? - Mencionó con descaro el entrenador de mirar azul.」AU - BOXEADORES: Donde veremos como el ring de pelea y el amor se prestan para darle un buen "Knockout" al corazón del galante entrenador ruso de tierras siberianas, siempre y cuando sus intentos no se vean truncados por un par de intrusos, a menos que la campana lo salve..-Esta historia participa en los E.S.H 2019-Pareja principal: Victuuri (versátil)-Vocabulario Moderado.-Muchas risas y fluff-Tendrá sus toques de humor (los que me han leído saben que sí o sí los va a tener)Artista de la portada: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.Autora del Fic: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.Beta Reader: Liz Nikiforov.《Los personajes de YOI usados aquí,  pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou,  Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA. 》♧[Prohibido resubir en otros lugares sin mi permiso]♧Fecha de inicio: 24 de Marzo del 2019Fecha de publicación: 27 de Abril del 2019





	1. 👊 ¡JAB! 👊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones y Disclaimer
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente Shary (la autora-fail), he de revivir desde lo más profundo de mi tumba con otro pequeño pero concreto ¡Proyecto! y aquí haré mención de ciertos detalles:
> 
> 1- Como bien indica, el siguiente Fanfic es un AU de Boxeadores, el cual fue creado exclusivamente para el concurso de Escritores Sobre Hielo (E.S.H - 2019) y toma como referencia a los personajes de Yuri On Ice como su universo utópico.
> 
> 2- Dicha historia se pudo corregir, nutrir y ver la luz al final del tunel gracias al equipo de Risas On Ice!, el cual está inscrito en la categoría de Comedia ( como cosa rara que me caracteriza xD) que pertenece al Séptimo Universo de E.S.H: "Alegría en las cuatro estaciones" y cuyas integrantes se componen por:
> 
> @Salem Ayuzawa@Mystique Mikikyu@Nikky Nikosa@Van-EssaPlisetsky@Natilyboo@Zumaldoy mi persona, @Sharayanime
> 
> 3- Manejará pocos capítulos (los cuales no tienen un límite de palabras) y estos, han de actualizarse de modo irregular según los retos que los jueces en E.S.H me pongan.
> 
> 4- ¡Acepto insultos, correcciones y tomatazos Ahrre! –se pone su casco por si las moscas.–
> 
> 5- Este trabajo, tambien lo encontraran publicado en Alianza YOI y Wattpad!!!
> 
> Los personajes de YOI usados aquí, pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou, Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA. sobre de mí, solo me ha de pertenecer los fanarts que utilice o la narración creada.
> 
> Bien, con eso listo, ¡Diviértanse mucho y gracias por leer!

******************* **  
** **_👊 Capítulo 01:_ ** _¡Jab!_  
**_👊 Beteo:_ ** _(Beta ardilla-Liz Nikiforov)_  
**_👊 Autora y_ ** **_Arreglos finales:_ ** _Shary_  
**_👊 Total de palabras_ ** _**:** 2.400  
_ ****_**************_

 

 

 _Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan:_ _¡KNOCKOUT!   -「un gancho directo al corazón」_

 

__  
_ **_👊_ ** _

 

 

 **L** a velada de hoy en las Vegas prometía ser maravillosa, debido a que hoy desde MGM Grand Garden Arena, será transmitido en vivo y en exclusiva por Fox Premium, la pelea del siglo en la categoría peso "Pluma", cuyas jóvenes promesas, Minami Kenjiro por Japón o Yuri Plisetsky de Rusia, han de ser los contrincantes de esta vibrante noche.

El sitio poco a poco se fue aglomerando, observándose a personas de varias partes del mundo reunidas en el lugar. Miles y miles pagaron altos costos en sus tiquetes sólo por venir a observar el enfrentamiento, mientras las apuestas iban o venían y el ambiente de incertidumbre era por mucho, candente. Desde hace meses, la batalla profesional había sido anunciada al ser ellos los mejores luchadores en sus ramas deportivas.

Los chicos se encontraban en sus camerinos haciendo previo calentamiento, como lo estipula la federación de boxeo y obviamente el reglamento, para evitar calambres musculares.

Minami Kenjiro, japonés de 16 años, siempre demostró un estilo enérgico y dinámico, especialmente en la manera que ejecutaba para esquivar los golpes del contrario. Dicho deporte no era muy propio de un país oriental como Japón, más sus movimientos rápidos y certeros le ayudaron a escalonar en medio de la multitud, ganándose así el merecido respeto de ser apodado  ** _¡Mina - Bee!_**

Sin mencionar su característica y carismática sonrisa, una que volvía locas a todas sus fervientes admiradoras.

Pero dicha actitud difería completamente de su rival ruso, Yuri Plisetsky; cuya cuota era ferozmente agresiva, además de ser un año mayor que él. Su mirar de jade era arrogante y desafiante; una que generaba presión en sus adversarios al punto de que sus golpes eran comparados con las garras de una bestia salvaje y cabe mencionar que Yura  ** _"El Tiger"_**  Plisetsky, era el mote de pila que le dieron sus fans.

Tal y como se esperaba en ambos jóvenes de su talla, con un hambre voraz de victoria.

No obstante, el otro motivo que hacía este combate tan particular, eran las súper, mega e hiper expectativas que generaría el ocho veces campeón mundial de Peso Wélter de procedencia rusa, Víctor  ** _"The Wolf"_**  Nikiforov si lograba ganar, ahora, en su debut de este año como entrenador.

El ruso de 39 años (aunque no los aparentaba por tantas sesiones de Gym, Spa y uno o dos pequeños retoques en su rostro con el bisturí, como el vanidoso que era), forrado en dólares cuál narco (sudaba dinero hasta sólo por respirar) y para la suerte de muchos, solterito y a la orden (porque nunca le dio la gana de comprometerse, siendo libre como el viento, así como cierto amigo de allá abajo que se pavoneaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo cuando se encontraba solo en su penthouse), decidió hacer un pare prudente y continuar con su pasión deportiva, desempeñándose como guía titular.

Su retiro entristeció a muchos, pero no le refutaron, de hecho fue aplaudido y el que ahora mantuviese su legado con jóvenes estrellas bajo su cuidado, era sin duda un gran suceso.

Gracias al estricto régimen que le había puesto a su colega y pupilo, Yuri Plisetsky, se podría decir que no perdió ni un solo round desde su ansiado debut. Pero quien sabe y su suerte pueda cambiar... Él había estudiado varios videos de encuentros del contendor, y admitía que era buenísimo por la agilidad que demostraba (cosa que en Yuri deberá trabajar mucho) pero confiaba en sus capacidades.

Las estrellas fueron llamadas al ring para hacer la última revisión de su peso y que todo marchase en orden, cada quien caminaba por su cuenta muy concentrados...¡Ah sí!; ni hablemos de la canción de fondo a lo Rocky Balboa, aquello le dio un toque ochentero moderno a la cuestión entre ese par.

Eye of the Tiger, decía el meme.

Oh sí, los flashes y obturadores retumbaban por doquier al primer asomo de los boxeadores. El primero fingía una sonrisa risueña en su timidez cordial (en realidad, estaba muerto del miedo y su entrenador se dio cuenta de ello), el segundo mantenía su huraña cara de estreñido (palabras textuales de Christophe, quien los acompañaba ese día como Asistente Especial). Yura le reclamó con muchos improperios e insultos a los dos "vejestorios" debido a este comentario. Chris se burlaba con descaro y Víctor de escuchar esa cantaleta, ¡Lo haría!, pero su atención se dirigió hacia otro punto, viéndose cautivado por algo precioso a sus ojos.

¡Incluso sintió como con sólo mirarlo recuperaba años de vida! ¡Era hermoso! ¡Era lo más bello que habían visto sus cochinos y lujuriosos ojos!

— **¡Itai!**

—Párate derecho, Minami-Kun.

—Sensei... eso dolió.

—No puedo permitir que te pongas nervioso, se supone que yo soy el cobarde ante el público aquí... No tú, Minami-kun. —cruzado de brazos y con mirada noble, habló su entrenador japonés.

La nalgada en su trasero fue contundente, haciendo saltar como resorte al menor de mechón rojo. Su cuerpo se erizó y se rastrilló con el alma esa zona dolorida, además de poner sus ojos caramelo tan acuosos como gelatina.

Ahora que había captado la atención del muchachito llorón, el joven posó su mano de modo sereno sobre su cabeza para sacudir sus cabellos, esta dinámica siempre la había realizado desde el instante que estuvo bajo su tutela. La voz calmada pero sin perder directriz en sus fraseos, instaron al chico a no tener miedo; el mayor le recordó su objetivo, todo por lo que había luchado y que hoy era el momento de demostrar el porqué "nació para ser historia" en el deporte del Box.

O el "Bax", como dice el "Stalone"

El brillo en los ojos acaramelados remarcó con fuerte determinación en expresiones como:  _—¡Daré lo mejor de mi, Sensei! ¡No se arrepentirá!_   _—_ algo que el asiático notó y ladeó un poco su afable sonrisa, aprobando su locución.

 

 _  
**👊** _ _**👊** _

 

 

 **V** íctor quien se mantenía observando aquello, fue sin duda bastante tierna como divertida la escena y bueno... Ese hombre tampoco era del todo santo, la nalgada le quedó sonando. De hecho, se preguntaba qué tan suaves serían los glúteos de ese sexy japonés y que para variar, ¡Está como quiere!

¡¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes en su círculo deportivo y por qué nunca le conoció?¡ ¡Él siente que ha deshonrado todo!

¡Ay! ¡Deshonor!... ¡Deshonor para él! ¡Deshonor para él y deshonor para su vaca!... ¿Era una vaca?

—¡Oye viejo!

—¿Ah? ¿si?— ¡Que mal! el vándalo de su pupilo interrumpió su bella panorámica.

—¡Presta atención cuando te hablen, carajo!

—Claro que te escuché, gatito. —la respuesta distraída que dio en sí, no le ayudó para nada.

Chris no contuvo su risa maliciosa. El otro continuó mirando detenidamente, analizando con deleite en dirección al interesante japonés y con Yuri, diremos que echaba espuma por la boca de la rabia que le había hecho coger ese estúpido anciano.

—¡Bastardo, no mientas! —Le reviró arisco. — ¡Y deja de mirar a ese cerdo!

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Tiene buen cuerpo! Yo no le veo nada de "cerdito"

—¿Hmmm?— la sonrisa maldadosa en su mano derecha decía lo contrario. —Vitya amigo mío, quien no te conozca que lleve en saco de oro, querido. ¿Quieres ligar con mi lindo Yuuri japonés?

—¿Eh? ¿Así que se llama Yuuri?

—Yuuri Katsuki, para ser exactos. —Completó con certeza el demonio suizo. —Es buen chico aunque muy tímido, pero sus ojos son divinos, de buen cuerpo y trasero...¡Sobre todo lo último! — alzaba y bajaba su entrecejo insinuador. —Están como para morderlos, son los duraznos más bonitos que he manoseado. ¡Ah! y lo mejor es que por esa timidez, nunca le he conocido pareja alguna, y puedo asegurarte que aún sigue siendo virgen.

—Buena introducción, aunque lo virgen lo veo predecible con ese rostro puritano, debe de ser algún auxiliar de 17 o algo así.

—Nada de eso, allí donde lo ves con su cara de ilegalidad, tiene 26 años y es el Entrenador de Mina-Bee. ¡Dios bendiga esos genes rejuvenecedores en los asiáticos!

—¡Wow!...Interesante. —mencionó el ruso sin reparo, con sus dedos sobre el mentón.

—¡Oh por favor! ¿Esto tiene que ser una joda?—se llevó una palmada a la cara, ya con esa perspectiva.

Es obvio que el asunto tomó más fuerza en el idiota de su calvo entrenador, pero... ¿Justamente tenía que fijarse en el adversario?

—¡Ni siquiera es la gran cosa! — rugió con ponzoña.

—¡Te equivocas gatito! —Chris apeló en defensa del muchacho. —Ese chico al que llamas "cerdo poca cosa", en su momento fue un buen exponente en ascenso de la categoría del peso ligero, por no decir a mi concepto, el mejor que tuvo Japón.

—¿En serio? — Víctor en gestos elegantes o comedidos, no pudo ocultar su curiosidad e iba en aumento por cada palabra expulsada de la boca del suizo indiscreto.

Les comentó que cuando aún era boxeador activo pertenecía a la misma división que Katsuki, pudo verlo pelear o ganar su título, solo que por razones misteriosas el japonés decidió retirarse a la edad de 20 años. Sin embargo, la federación de Boxeo japonesa logró contactarlo a finales del año pasado y en medio de negociaciones, lograron encaminarlo para que formase parte de su equipo. El que lo viese aquí le era sumamente grato y si él era el entrenador del chico alegre de cabello bicolor, les atestiguó que la victoria de ese título la tendrían complicada. ¡No se las dejará fácil!

Víctor captó esa línea al vuelo, tramándolo aún más, y con esos nuevos designios, deseó genuinamente saber todo acerca de aquel japonés.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡Eso lo veremos! — decretó con aires de grandeza el menor del grupo.

Los jueces llamaron a los dos equipos para que se reportaran. Yuri se adelantó y Víctor iba a seguirle, más fue detenido por su irreverente amigo.

—Víctor, yo normalmente no me meto en tus conquistas... Pero por esta única vez no deberías de hacerlo. Katsuki no es el tipo de persona que tú buscas.

—Tranquilo Chris, no soy un diablo. — rió con premura y buen semblante. —Solo quiero... Conocerlo un poco más o saber el porqué se retiró así de joven si era tan "bueno" como dices, es todo.

Sus palabras eran sinceras pero...

—Ajam...— Chris no le creyó del todo a ese galán rompecorazones. ¡A ese cuento le faltaba un pedazo! —Tú no me engañas, desde que llegamos no has dejado de devorarlo o desvestirlo con la mirada. Querrás invitarlo a salir y si te es posible, follar con él sabiendo que es virgen. ¡Te conozco!

La maña mal habida de Víctor no escapaba al sentido de Chris, el ruso hacía aquello cuando se daba ese aire de soltura o se interesaba por alguien (solo para que ambos la pasarán bien). Víctor aclaraba los puntos sobre la mesa, sin embargo siempre le ocurrían dos cosas:

En Primera, o sus parejas pecaban porque se enamoraban de un modo superficial de su persona, llegándolo a aburrir.

O en segunda, sus parejas pecaban por creerse con derechos a ser posesivos con él como si fuese una clase de trofeo, (esto último lo odiaba).

De manera que al final cortaba con ellos y según los niveles que él o ella hubiera vivido con ese hombre de ojos azules, la ruptura podría ser pasable o por default, traumática y dolorosa.

—Sabes que no busco a nadie con esa intención, pero tampoco tengo la culpa de ser alguien encantador y no te negaré que ese minúsculo detalle en un muchacho de su edad me llamó la atención, aparte de lo que te mencioné.

—Oh, el Brad Pitt ruso ha hablado. — fue mordaz haciendo reír a Víctor. —Por primera vez en tu promiscua y casi cuarentona vida, amárrate los pantalones, Nikiforov.

—Amigo mío, tú eres otro casi cuarentón que hace lo mismo.

—Y no por eso soy un hijo de puta para caerle a una criatura indefensa, pero bien, asumo que si Yuuri en el tiempo que lo lidié no cayó en mis encantos, tampoco lo hará con alguien como tú.

—¿Escuché mal? — la sola respuesta le resintió, mirándole acusador e infló su ego herido por las nubes.

—No lo sé, solo digo que quizás puede que tu estrategia funcione como pueda que no.— respondió fresco.

Chris hace años lo intentó y definitivamente no pudo y si él no lo logró, mucho menos lo haría ese ruso descarriado que tiene por amigo.

—¡Ok! hagamos algo, si ese chico en la noche de hoy no cede ante mi flirteo seductor, aceptaré cualquier penitencia que me impongas. —Si había una cosa que Víctor Nikiforov no toleraba, era perder y mucho menos que lo desafiaran en su zona de juego. ¡No por nada era considerado el más ardiente "Sex symbol" de la madre patria, Rusia!

—Oh, la la~ Señor ruso de acento francés. ¡Es un Hecho!— ambos se dieron la mano como hombres de honor. — ¡Esto no me lo pienso perder!

La gran hora llegó en el cuadrilátero, el presentador hizo una entrada vanagloriosa de parte y parte, quedando solo con los jóvenes. Sería un combate a diez asaltos donde la resistencia y la estrategia harían la diferencia.

El referí convocó a Minami como a Plisetsky, dando las pautas verbales o gestuales de las reglas del box. Víctor desde su esquina, derrochaba seriedad en su postura y amedrentaba por mucho al resto con su mera presencia severa. Al focalizar el iris marrón del Coach japonés, este se vio tenuemente intimidado con ese filo azulado.

Tal vez porque el simple hecho de ver a una figura de talla mundial como Nikiforov en el mismo recinto pudo un poco con sus nervios, lo otro era que siempre admiró su entrega y sus hazañas en cada reyerta, más no por eso quiso demostrarlo. Tranquilizó sus ansias sacándose sus anteojos, respirando profundamente. Al abrir los ojos, le regaló una mirada reservada y más allá de ser seria, era una retadora que flameaba con luz propia.

"Ya veo"... — el ruso rozó sus labios con el dedo índice en medio de sus pensamientos.

Lo que ha visto le encantó y en un pacto mudo entre ambos coaches, aceptaron ese mano a mano entre ellos.

Obviamente, no sin antes de que Nikiforov en sus atrevimientos, le guiñara su pícaro ojo al susodicho, logrando así que se sonrojarse y ese aspaviento tímido le fascinó por completo.

"¿E-eh? ¿Q-qué fue e-eso?"...— parpadeó el otro inocente.

¿Acaso miró bien? ¿Aquello era con él? Yuuri negó sacudiendo su cabeza, negándose a todo, tal vez su nerviosismo estaba pasándole factura.

Y con esto amigos lectores, también era el inicio que el plan de ese lobo seductor, ¡comenzó!

  
  
📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? xD y nos vamos con estreno de una nueva Telebovela desmadrosa, cortesía de su servilleta xD
> 
> Esto fue el capítulo 01 y tengo algo de nervios porque es primera vez que participo en algo así, con varias niñas hermosas guiandome en el proceso xDDD espero hacerlo bien con este tipo de AU deportivo y pretendo que ese par se den sus buenos coñazos como los deportistas que son ¿y por que no? también sus rounds de modo intimo xD eso si, los capítulos se irán soltando a medida de lo que indiquen los jueces, no mas tengan tantito de paciencia Q__Q (iora)


	2. 👊 ¡YAK! 👊

******************* **  
** **_👊 Capítulo 02:_ ** _¡Yak!_ _  
_ **_👊 Beteo:_ ** _(Beta Japonecita y Shary)_ _  
_ **_👊 Autora y_ ** **_Arreglos finales:_ ** _Shary  
_ **_👊 Total de palabras_ ** _**:** 3.598_ _  
_ ****_**************_

 

 

 **_Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan:_ ** _¡KNOCKOUT! -「un gancho directo al corazón」_

 

_**👊** _

 

 

 

**¡3!...** **¡2!...** **¡1!...**

 

La campana determinó que el espectáculo...  
¡Arrancó!

 

 **L** a primera reacción de los narradores en el primer round fue describir de modo impactante la ferocidad, hasta entonces activa y la dosis de mortalidad que va de la mano de Yura  _el Tiger_.

 _Mina-Bee_ , ágil como el animal de su apodo daba dobles rectos sin descuidar su guardia o mareándolo sin perder su sonrisa. 

(Porque se les recuerda a los lectores que la abeja por muy insecto que sea no deja de ser un animal, solo que los insectos son animales con la condición de no poseer esqueleto haciéndolos invertebrados)

 Y "ay" de refutarle en algo a la autora, puesto que los pondrá a repetir primaria sin derecho a habilitar.

Volviendo a nuestro asunto, él tenía una gran experiencia en asaltos largos y sabía cómo dosificar sus fuerzas para aguantar todo ese tiempo, Plisetsky le jugaba la contra el hecho de no ser paciente, más no piensa ceder y menos con ese  _"nugget con ketchup"_ , era común verle noquear a sus adversarios antes del cuarto o quinto round y esperaba en esta ocasión hacer su gracia.

Una izquierda del ruso, un reverso del japonés o el contacto de ambos cuerpos ante el pesado y marginal  _momentum_  acumulado que daban las dos figuras, provocaron que se concentran totalmente en sí mismos y en lo que eso ocurría o en lo que el público encendiera sus vectores por esa lucha de poder, parece que fuera del ring alguien tenía su propia batalla de miradas.

Se supone que ese ruso (aquel frentón y maestro del malcriado que se está rompiendo la boca a golpes con el otro) debería de estar al pendiente de su pupilo. ¡Pero noooo!, Víctor no despegó su mirada grandilocuente o a veces seductora del pobre entrenador japonés.

Para variar el asunto, el tímido muchacho en mención, sintió un escalofrío tremendo al darse cuenta de la repercutida intensidad con la cual su rival le detallaba.

"¿Ehhhh? ¿Pe-pero por qué m-me mirará así?" —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió en su tartamudeo mental.

—Hey Yuuri, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntan sus amigos al unísono (quienes son sus asistentes) el primero tailandés y la segunda japonesa.

—E-el señor N-nikiforov no ha dejado... d-de ... mirarme. —el tenue sonrojo no pasó por desapercibido ante el par de picarones—, o eso creo.

—¡Omg! ¿Será que le gustas?

—¡Phichit-kun! ¡¿C-Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?!

—¡Yo lo haría! ¡Eres un buen partido para cualquiera, Yuuri-kun!

—¡No le des ideas, Yuuko! —Quería morirse de la vergüenza.

El jadeo en conjunto de los espectadores los sacó a los tres de su ensueño cuando vieron que Plisetsky logró encestar un  _Jab_  (directo de izquierda) a la cara del oponente japonés, el cual lo distanció y a su vez mantuvo la guardia algo descuidada. Quiso repetir su hazaña, pero el chico en sus zigzagueos, dio un salto que terminó con su brazo en curva y un puño en lateral que el rubio no vio venir en todo su pómulo como la punzada de una abeja.

La presión regresó en el ceño fruncido de Yuuri o de Víctor con esa vuelta y ambos desde sus esquinas ordenaron a sus ayudantes que fueran preparando los ungüentos, termos con agua y toallas para cuando la campana anunciara el declive de ese round. Sin embargo, ver a sus pupilos en aquella lona dándose golpes constantes con todas sus fuerzas les recordó la primera vez que pelearon con un boxeador astuto, cada uno desde su categoría. Eso les llenaba de un gran orgullo que ni el tiempo, por más rápido que pasare o que los envejeciera, no se los arrebataría de sus memorias. El conteo regresivo en el reloj digital no daba espera, pasado del minuto final, el referí dio la señal y sonó la campana que ha de acabar el asalto.

Los asistentes de ambos bandos están en las esquinas haciendo lo propio, asistiendo sus heridas, limpiando sus apariencias, pasándoles las bebidas para refrescarles sus bocas, sin contar las sugerencias de cada entrenador.

—Plisetsky, será mejor que lo tomes con calma y no te apresures, guarda energías.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Esa mosca insignificante no tiene mejor gancho que yo! Un solo toque de "esto" —besó su guante ante los ojos del hombre mayor—. ¡Y ese idiota queda fuera!

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ya descubrió tus desesperos y lo usará a su favor —lo frenó en seco el coach ruso y su pupilo chasqueó su lengua de mala gana. Víctor, en su estado estratega y de voz altisonante, continuó como si nada fastiándolo aún más —. Lo vio en tu mirada, así que procura acatar mi orden o serás "tigrillo" disecado ¿Me entiendes, niño?

—¿Minami-kun, cómo te sientes? —Indagó con seriedad el japonés.

— **¡ESTOY BIEN, KATSUKI SENSEI!**  —Respondió su pupilo —. Si sigo así, podré marear al tigre hasta cansarlo y atacar rápidamente como usted solía hacerlo con sus otros contrincantes, esto será fácil.

—O puede jugarte el doble filo si te confías demasiado. —Yuuri lo aterrizó y Minami quiso replicar más no le dio espacio —. Ese púgil no es como los otros Minami-kun, te enfrentas directamente al pupilo de Nikiforov, uno que tiene unos ganchos poderosos, sobre todo su derecha. Si no te vas con cuidado y fallas en tus zigzagueos o tus pasos, te noqueará por muchos aguijones que le des en respuesta.

—Pero...

—¡Hazme caso! Ve con calma y estúdialo un poco más.

Obvio, ambos boxeadores en sus esquinas no aprobaban del todo las explicaciones dadas por sus entrenadores, sentían como si ellos refutaran sus decisiones por no ser las más acertadas, Yuuri y Víctor son sabedores de lo que tienen y al ver las caras de inconformidad, notaron que no tomaron lo dicho con mucha diplomacia y que sería tedioso sobrellevar los estados de ánimos juveniles. 

El referí los llamó para que tomaran sus posiciones y cada quien se reflejaba en los ojos del contrario con un brillo inusual comparándose con el fuego.

—Espero que hayas descansado, gusano, porque el próximo golpe será definitivo.

—Inténtalo, siempre y cuando no pierdas tu arranque o puedas seguirme el ritmo.

—¡¿Hah?! ¿Eres demasiado hablador para ser tan "pitufo"? —Puso sus guantes al frente chocando con brusquedad a los de su adversario como lo indican las reglas.

—Yo diria lo mismo de tí "gatito" —imitó el mismo gesto e incluso con más ímpetu demostrando que no le tiene miedo.

"Ese gato/abeja me ha ignorado" —Nikiforov y Katsuki concluyeron aquello con sus caras de resignación más la gotita recorriendo su sien.

 

 

 _**👊** _ _**👊** _

 

 

 **A** rrancó el segundo round tras el sonido metálico con mas furia. Tanto, que ha enardecido al público o los narradores para apoyar a los bravos luchadores de hoy. Yuuri y Víctor sabían que las actitudes en sus púgiles no era la más acertada, pero... ¿Cómo hacerles entrar en razón? por ahora solo les queda mirar de lejos las jugadas que cada uno haga de su cuenta.

 ** _Sxf:_**   _SMACK!!!_

El _swing_  cruzado dado por el  _Tiger_  fue amortiguado a tiempo por el bloqueo oportuno de  _Mina-Bee_ , no negará que le dolió, pero es resistente (los entrenamientos o castigos espartanos de su sensei han dado frutos) y el japonés manteniendo su sonrisa preponderante de la cual sobresale su colmillo, ha tomado ventaja en su agilidad usando desplazamientos de amague, evitando así tener contacto con cada golpe directo, de puñal o lateral por parte del rubio ruso y como si fuera poco, lo cabrea mucho más aplicando movimiento de cabeza. Posiblemente uno de los grandes y únicos artes a nivel de pelea que solo se vé en este deporte. La idea de mover la cabeza no es otra cosa que hacer que el objetivo a vencer le siga y que en vez de defender el punto de mayor complejidad (su cabeza) todo el tiempo, quien lo aplique opte (valga la redundancia) en moverla de un lado a otro creando líneas triangulares con mucha pericia. De esta forma, sus manos están libres para atacar e inteligentemente confunde al enemigo.

Yuri Plisetsky, identifica la rutina ejecutada pero la odia ya que no es muy diestro en ello y tampoco es tan aplicado en las clases de su entrenador cuando éste, solía revirarle por ignorarlo (pues a su parecer lo consideraba innecesario en la categoría en la cual pertenece); no obstante, ya vio que bien ejecutado era un arma poderosa. Se arrepiente y se maldice a sí mismo por no prestar atención.

Sus ganchos fallaban, sus saltos fallaban, todo fallaba una y otra y otra vez llegándole a desesperar por el maldito movimiento de cabeza de Mina-bee, tenía enfrente al único obstáculo para llegar a la cumbre y no se tranquilizaba por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nublado y sin medirse, inició otro ataque, pero dio un mal paso, dejando a Mina-bee la vía libre y que avanzara con cortos Jabs como si fuesen aguijones de su parte. Muchos de esos golpes sumarían un buen puntaje, Plisetsky se liberó en el último segundo y Kenjirou peló su punzada encontrándose en la nada, ambos en guardia, sudados y respirando agitados, no perdían su mirar el uno del otro. La campana hizo de las suyas.

 **"дерьмо". . .**  —El perfil de Victor lucía serio y más que serio, era tenso tras esa maldición.

Corrió cercano a la esquina donde estaba el tigre, vociferando con justa causa lo que le afirmó en su lengua materna para que reaccionara. Adicional a ello, no quería que sus rivales se enteraran de su desliz.

— **¡¡¡** **DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y PIENSA CON LA MALDITA CABEZA FRÍA!!!... ¡Te dije que eso era lo que buscaba!**

— **¡¡¡** **Ya sé maldita sea** **!!!**

— **¡Entonces deja de jugar y demuestra que eres el tigre de Rusia!**  —Lo desarmó con esa acción floreada de su boca.

A otro lado, el equipo japonés con Katsuki a la cabeza supo comprender la táctica de su oponente y del mismo modo, aplicó su comunicado.

—¡Minami Kun! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Pero no olvides tus desplazamientos¡ —Claro, halagó la hazaña del chico, más no dejó de recordarle con dureza a quien se enfrentaba.

En el tercer asalto las cosas jugaron a favor del ruso de hebras doradas tras la sacudida que Víctor Nikiforov le supo encestar, _Mina-Bee_  se encontraba en grandes aprietos, el puntaje en golpes que obtuvo  _The Tiger_   sería mayor a no ser por sus escapes (y ya lo eran, sólo enfatizamos que podría serlo aún más). Lo tomó a mansalva sin darle chance de respirar al joven de cabello bicolor con su lluvia de garras mortales, buscando la meta para la que se había sacrificado por mucho tiempo y claro, Plisetsky no permitiría que por su mala cabeza o pésimo humor momentáneo, le arruinara la noche.

Ya en el cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo asalto era una lucha física donde la fortaleza mental y corporal jugaban un factor dominante, los golpes eran dosificados sin perder consistencia, pues debían guardar la mayor energía posible para derrocharla en los rounds finales. Ya con esas cuentas claras y con la balanza más equilibrada, el entrenador ruso y su asistente suizo estaban a poca distancia del otro entrenador. Victor no paraba de realizar miradas furtivas a su enemigo (o bien, víctima inocente) de la apuesta en la cual se había metido. Sonrió con ese estilo de galán que le caracteriza, Chris no tuvo que ser adivino para tramarse con malicia en su endemoniada cabeza, lo que ese hijo de Putín pensaba completar y como lo supuso, le vio partir bien fresco para estar a un lado del simpático japonés, llamando su atención y procurando un bajo perfil en su "prontuario real"

—¿Así que Katsuki Yuuri, no? —el perfecto inglés con acento británico erizó el cuerpo de Yuuri haciendo que girara su rostro con la leyenda viviente del  _Box_  —, Victor Nikiforov. Es un gusto conocerlo, ¿Ha oído de mi? —Se expresó así por ser "cortés"

—P-por su-supuesto. — "Soy tu admirador desde hace años"...

Cayó ese pensamiento fanboy para sí mismo. No se sentía con el valor o la facultad de decirlo a su... ¿Extraordinario ídolo, colega y rival?

Yuuri con esos lentes de montura gruesa prácticamente rodados un poco más del puente de su nariz, debido al susto de cordero que tuvo por la figura importantísima que le ha hablado, solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿En que momento ese hombre llegó allí? y que para variar, se le hizo alucinante escucharlo así tan resguardado, sin perder ese carisma y en primera fila.

Pronto meditó lo que pensó llegándose a poner extremadamente rojo. Aquel aspaviento curioso en el japonés le seguía pareciendo al ruso muy adorable.

"Oh Christopher deberás tragarte tus palabras, ese lindo entrenador es pan comido"...—meditó seguró y luego volvió a hablar —. Debo felicitarle, fue muy observador en jugar esa estrategia, Yuuri. Por cierto. . .¿Puedo tutearte?—Sugirió para romper el hielo —. De ser así, dime "Víctor" a secas.

—Ehemm...Gracias por sus palabras. —se aminoró por esas confianzas. Fue mucho para su pobre conciencia y entelequia sonrojada —. Sobre lo otro...Me sentiría incómodo tratarlo tan informal siendo usted alguien de gran talla, Nikiforov-San.

—Oh vamos, Yuu~ri. No soy taaan viejo para que me guardes esa formalidad. —primer  _strike_  directo a su vejez.

Chris, solo reía por la faz de inconformismo del ruso. Puede que Yuuri no lo hiciera por malo, pero a Víctor le dolió y ha hecho un pequeño mohín infantil por eso, perdiendo un poco su compostura de galán. Luego, Yuuri le recargó un gran remordimiento por aquello, haciendo que se disculpara llamandolo por su nombre y con una pronunciación muy llamativa de la cual le ha gustado al ruso.

Este, quien lucía sus brazos cruzados, llegó a contentarse en un santiamén al sacudirse esas malas vibras para seguir su misión de conquista en lo que los púgiles de cada equipo se daban coñazo limpio en toda la cara.

—Como te mencioné, el trabajo con tu boxeador, nos ha puesto en graves aprietos, tanto a mi pupilo como a mí.

—Ahamm... Yo... Yo... —Sus pálpitos se aceleraron con solo saber que esas joyas azules de mirar filosó estaban atentas a él y solo a él —. Y-yo no creo merecer todo ese...crédito, Nikifo....¡Digo! ... _.¡Victoru!_  —Su inglés japonesizado, no le ayudó—. Para... No-nosotros es....Un honor enfrentarnos ha-hacia u-us-ted.

—Wow. —La reverencia, muestra del respeto japonés para con alguien como él, lo ha hecho sorprender genuinamente y puede que su semblante curioso, ahora haya pasado a uno muy seductor —. Ustedes los japoneses tienen una jovialidad infinita para todo, eso es ... "interesante"—y al ponerse frente a él, sostuvo con propiedad el agraciado perfil varonil, realzándolo a propósito con el fin de que sus iris marrones se mantuvieran fijos en su azul tan profundo como el mar y ha acabado con un: —Dime Yuuri... ¿Realmente todos son así o solamente lo eres tú?

"¿Eh?... Él... ¿Él me está c-c-coqueteando?"... — Su cerebro no cooperaba. "¿E-Esto es real?"... —¡Si!, no cooperaba el muy atarantado...

¡Joder! ¡Claro que le están coqueteando! Es decir, Yuuri no es de aquellos que ande vociferando sus gustos en cuanto a mujeres u hombres, ciertamente es tímido y por lo mismo no es muy dado a las relaciones, pero... ¿Cómo se supone que actúes "con la seriedad que te compete" si ves que tu ídolo de toda la vida, con el cual te enfrentas en una final de campeonato te habla de esa forma tan sugerente?

 **Una de dos:**  o los asiáticos en general son lentos tirando a ser "atembados" para estos temas, o quizás Yuuri es un "caso fenomenal" 

No lo sé, yo nomás digo, ¿No?

En fin, sus diferencias en altura como en físico eran notorias o al menos, así lo percibió Yuuri al tenerlo tan invasivo en su pequeño espacio, estaba estático. Lo mejor de todo el asunto es que se complicara aún más, cuando Víctor Nikiforov se le dió por volarse todo conducto y rozar con su pulgar los labios ajenos. Le parecieron perfectos, rosados y provocadores en cada nimio toqueteo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Yuuri? —el maldito con esa sonrisa perfecta y ladina, lo sabe.

—¿Ah? ¡No!, ¡No! ¡No! Everything it's Ok! —Contestó como pudo, su cara hirvió.

—Perfect! —Sonrió muy suspicaz y fue un poco más allá, preguntándole algo en su elocuente inglés, tipo: —¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí, cariño?

"¿C-cari...ño?"... Oh - por - Dios... ¿Qué está pasando aquíííííí?— por obvias razones, Yuuri se encontraba al borde del colapso mental y más rojo que cualquier guante de box.

— **¡Kyaaaaa esto es bello!**  —Yuuko no paraba de sangrar desde su esquina.

—¡Teníamos razón! ¡El ruso se interesó por nuestro querido coach! —y el flash de Phichit retrataba a lo lejos la oportunidad del año, para Yuuri.

Ni hablemos de los boxeadores, como todo deportista de este arte marcial, trazaban sus golpes o madrizas con guantes, quizás no tan limpios como antes (no dejan de ser niños después de todo) y tal vez soltaban una que otra queja.

Minami se defendió al chillar como niño desamparado llamando a su héroe, más este no hizo caso; cosa que le extraño al rubio viendo lo comprometido que resultó el "cerdo japonés" al guiarlo desde la parte baja de la lona. Sin embargo Yuri, al avistar lo que podría estar sucediendo fugazmente desde su incómoda posición, fue el primero de los dos en darse cuenta del adulamiento descarado de su entrenador con el otro apendejado.

¿En serio?... ¿Justo ahora?

 **"Huuuuh?! ¡¿Pero que mierda?!"...** —Rabió por dentro cual perro bulldog y luego ladró al vejestorio sin parar de atacar a Kenjirou—.  **¡MALDITO CALVO, DEJA DE ENGULLIRTE AL PUTO ENEMIGO! ¡** **TE PAGAN POR AYUDARME A GANAR Y NO PARA COQUETEAR CON EL PRIMER "CUATRO OJOS" QUE SE TE PLANTE EN TU AMPLIA FRENTE!**

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Yuuri sensei! ¡Resista! —Shockeado con esa revelación, Minami se ha puesto de todos los colores sin olvidar que tiene a ese gato descargando toda su carga en él—. **¡Waaaaah! ¡Ay! ¡Ayudaaaaaa, Yuuri sensei!**

Ambos pupilos estaban descontrolados por lo que sus ojos de adolescentes mimados apreciaban, ambos pupilos no querían y ni podían pensar que habría posibilidad de que sus mentores, esos campeones llenos de sabiduría, estuvieran juntos... ¡Era imposible!...¡Insólito!... ¡Inaudito!  ¡Y todo lo acabado en "ito"! 

¡Mejor dicho! Fue un "¡No!" rotundo y menos, sabiendo que son directamente rivales.

Ah, pero el mundo del Box tiene sus particularidades, y lo que esos chicos no saben es que de pronto la suerte les jugará a su favor...

 

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********************************  
> Vocabulario Idiomático o Cultural:  
> *******************************
> 
> *Atembado: De atembar. La expresion coloquial latinoamericana es específicamente de Colombia) y puede significar dos cosas: dar la impresión de atontado o que esa persona está atolondrada. (y en este caso nuestro Yuuri, se atontó) xD otro sinónimo sería atarandado (el cual esa la conocen la mayoría de los mexicanos y toda Centroamerica.)
> 
> *Momentum: del latin, puede siginifcar "Cantidad de movimiento o ímpetu" pero dicho término es derivado del verbo mŏvēre ---> 'mover'.
> 
> *Doble filo: Esa expresión da entender que que puede jugarle la contraria o a favor si no se están seguro de lo que se hace.
> 
> *дерьмо: "Dermo", del ruso. Significa "Mierda"
> 
> *¡No! Everything it's Ok!: Del inglés. Significa: "¡Nooo! Todo está muy bien!"
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? xD y nos vamos con la Telebovela desmadrosa, cortesía de su servilleta xD ah si esas canciones pueden conmigo.
> 
> Esto fue el capítulo 02 (con dibujito y todo porque Yolo xD) y se puede decir que empezamos con los "coñazos",entre el TIger con Mina-Bee, las querellas y los adulamientos de Vitya para con Yuuri xD pero espero que se hayan divertido mucho. Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 3? o__o
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado. No duden en preguntarme. Eso si, como ya empecé a usar nombres "raros" los que me conocen saben que acostumbro a dejar una hojita al final como vocabulario adicional.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o en AO3 y  
> Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	3. 👊 ¡SWING! 👊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 👊 Capítulo 03: ¡Swing!  
> 👊 Beteo: Team Risas on Ice!!!   
> 👊 Autora y Arreglos finales: Shary   
> 👊 Total de palabras: 3.128  
> **************
> 
> ¡Ah, pero el mundo del Box tiene sus particularidades,   
> y lo que esos chicos no saben es que de pronto  
> la suerte les jugará a su favor...!

**_👊_ **

 

 **B** ien, hagamos un recuento de los hechos. Tenemos a un Yura the Tiger manteniendo una fuerte lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo con un Mina-Bee y un par de entrenadores que en vez de estar pendientes a las estrellas del majestuoso escenario del _"MGM Grand Garden Arena"_  con residencia en Las Vegas, estaban echando su "manita" al aire.

O bien, el bellaco ruso era el de gracia por andar de coqueto con la pobre alma en pena hecha cordero de Dios de tierras niponas.

—Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que el calvo canoso de mi coach se le de por manosear al tuyo. —Las garras mortales de Yuri the tiger no cesaban—. ¡Tú y yo somos enemigos naturales!

—¡Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo!, yo no quiero que Yuuri sensei tenga algo que ver con ustedes. —Al igual que las puyas ponzoñosas de Mina-Bee en contra.

¡Oh, que genial! ¿Cómo rayos le harían para desarmar esa cacería del lobo ruso al cerdito caperucito rojo y de lentes azules de este cuento? Mmmm... Solo el "Dios" de cada uno lo sabe.

Entre tanto, la mente imaginativa y exagerada de ambos adolescentes ya tenían en mente miles de momentos incómodos sobre lo que podría pasar si aquel anciano logra su cometido; no les gusta y en lo que más se pavuleaban. . .

—Y entonces...

—¿Ah? ¿Eh?

—¿Te pregunté qué si vienes muy seguido por aquí? —repitió con descaro el entrenador de mirar azul.

Victor Nikiforov, máximo referente del Boxeo, como hombre que nació con esa chispa arrolladora para galán de telenovela, estaba seguro de que ese muchacho caería ante sus encantos. Lo vio predecible: un par de miraditas, algunas palabras dulces a su oído y listo.

Por otro lado; Yuuri Katsuki, quien parece no recuperar del todo su sistema operativo, le costaba digerir que su rival anduviera en esas en plena disputa del campeonato. Al menos quiere creer que el ruso solo lo hace por bromear para bajar la tensión y no por lo que está pensando...

—D-disculpe, pero... —tartamudeó algo tímido por tenerle tan cerca.

—¿Sí, Yuuri? —Fue aún más invasivo.

—¿No se supone que deberíamos estar más pendiente de ellos?

—¿De quién? —Fue ingenuo en el instante y ese olvidadizo como despreocupado con boca de corazón, pronto se acordó del vándalo peleador con el otro japonés—. ¡Ah! ¿De Yurakcha y tu chico? —Viroteó su mano al aire como si fuese de poca importancia—. No te preocupes Yuu~ri, mi gatito anda bien y sabe bandearse solo. Lo mismo el tuyo. ¡Hay que dejarlos ser hombres en el ring!

—Aham... Pero nuestros púgiles por más diestros que sean n-n-nos necesitan.

Yuuri cortó el momento fenomenalmente y desajustando de muerte súbita al depredador eslavo. Su pantomima lo decía todo.

—Y creo que ahora es más importante la competencia. ¿No le parece  _"Victoru-San"_? —Logró separarse o decirle aquello muy formal de su parte.

Sus ojos vieron a cámara lenta cómo se alejaba a unos cuantos metros para gritarle sus indicaciones al chico y el impactado ego de Víctor no dejaba de repetir la misma suposición.

—¿Él... me rechazó? —En concreto, le ignoró todo con su rostro asiático enternecido y apagando toda propuesta indecente camuflada de aquel ruso.

¿En serio lo bateó? ¿A él, que según Chris debería apellidarse "Nikifollador" y no "Nikiforov"? ¿A él, por el cual todo el mundo se derrite a sus pies?

Víctor se quería afectar por semejante respuesta. Cuando él dice "misa"... ¡Es "misa" y punto! ¡Nadie osa dejarlo con los crespos hechos y alborotados! ¡No, no, no, no y no! ¡No lo aceptaba!

—¡De acuerdo Yuuri! Quise ser educado contigo, pero no reparo un rechazo más en respuesta. —Se tronó sus dedos seguido de su cuello y acabó con un — _:_ Veamos cómo rechazas esto, novato.

¡Esto no podía quedarse así! ¡Su honor está en juego!

Los rounds iban y venían, así como cada fracaso de Nikiforov al interactuar con el tierno pero disciplinado entrenador japonés. Joven al que ya no le quedaba ningún atisbo de duda sobre el descaro bromista (en su pensar) con el cual su ídolo buscaba ligar más y más y más. Yuri y Kenjiro ya estaban en su límite, la última edición del round casi está por concretarse en una historia latente de emociones reforzadas y candidatas a la mejor ovación digna de una película de deportes.

El taquillazo de las apuestas, la rigidez de los músculos, los dos golpes a punto de convertirse en directos por el lado de ambos púgiles, el público en alta expectativa y esos entrenadores divagando en lo suyo, era a pedir de boca. Siempre y cuando no ocurriese algo extraordinario en pleno evento y cortara la emoción

Plisetsky y Minami miraron a unos sujetos encapuchados correr directo al cuadrilátero, detrás de ellos iban los de seguridad, haciendo que detuvieran su movimiento final.

— **¡Hey! ¡No pueden pasar!**  —gritó el réferi en su mandato y los tipos sin hacer caso a lo pedido lanzaron un objeto extraño.

— **¡Chicos! ¡Bajen de allí!**

**_Sfx:_ ** _ ¡BOOM!_

Uno, dos, tres voladores de indumentaria pirotécnica para entretenimiento estallaron sorpresivamente. Allí mismo, sonaron otros seis voladores más y después muchos de estos invadiendo de luces, chispas y humo. La gente evacuó con afán el lugar pensando lo peor, los pocos que quedaron estaban desorientados, y si ya la cosa era de por sí "inverosímil", finalizamos con los hombres de seguridad teniendo una buena trifulca en contra aquellos intrusos. Yuuri y Víctor se miraron entre sí, y como si sus gestos hablaran decidieron intervenir y participar con un par de entradas cruciales que incluyeran  _yaks, jabs_  y uno que otro golpe cruzado para auxiliar a sus pupilos, sacarlos como sea de la marea o evitar que inhalaran más humo de lo previsto.

De hecho, la dupla fue captada bajo las cámaras televisivas. Simplemente ver a Víctor Nikiforov con aquel japonés  _"de nombre y apellido Katsuki Yuuri"_ haciendo el  _"1 – 2"_ fue tremendo.

 

 

 **E** n instantes, uno de esos sujetos con su pasa-montaña y cubre-bocas que tapaban su rostro, se bajó del cuadrilátero con una bandera al parecer activista en contra del maltrato animal. Ustedes dirán: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este evento?

Nada en realidad. Pero dicho campeonato de Boxeo al ser televisado a nivel mundial, los activistas no disiparon oportunidad alguna para manifestarse y dar a conocer el estado real que vive el estado de las Vegas en cuanto a las leyes y la vulneración de estas tratándose de animales o de los movimientos irregulares de su gobernador actual.

 

**_👊👊_ **

 

 

 **D** espués de media hora de golpes, lloriqueos y alaridos, en donde la policía metropolitana de Las Vegas brillara por su ausencia y que al rato, apareciera en el MGM una vez que los de seguridad junto a las delegaciones de Japón y Rusia controlaran el disturbio acaecido, los organizadores del evento y jurados debieron re-programar todo para a una fecha.

Yuri Plisetsky no estaba nada contento, lo mismo Minami Kenjiro, ambos decretaron el poder continuar con su lucha, mas los jueces en su sabiduría y prudencia perpetuaron un "no" dando todas sus razones. Los  _coaches_ , Nikiforov y Katsuki no vieron problema alguno. Como el impase fue ocurrido en el país Norteamericano, los de la federación de Boxeo en E.E.U.U acordaron privilegios o la total estadía completamente pagada con préstamos de instalaciones para entrenar a ambos equipos. Finalmente quedó fijado para dentro de 6 meses.

El sitio se fue vaciando, poco a poco las personas retornaban a sus hogares, los asistentes de limpieza dejaban en óptimas condiciones la arena, los medios de comunicación, entre otros, ya desmontaban sus aparatos y en un lugar más retirado cada delegación recogían sus implementos.

—¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Ahora debo esperar otros malditos 6 meses para romperle la aguja a esa "abeja-china y maya"!

—Controla tu lengua, gatito y te recuerdo que son japoneses. —Chris ha hablado con burla en lo que el tigre rubio de Rusia resoplara con furia el aire de su nariz.

Chris prefirió apartarse del huracán hormonal cuando le mostró su lindo dedo del medio con mucho "amor" y decidió buscar a su amigo/jefe ruso de ojos azules, ojos azules que no perdían el tiempo para observar una vez más a ese japonés de vista marrón entablando una conversación con sus asistentes o pupilo, sin señalar lo mano de piedra que resultó ser en combate.

Cuando pelearon, pudo comprobar por mucho varias de las anécdotas de Chris sobre su estilo de boxeo, quedó encantado, fue como ver a otra persona, una completamente diferente al asustadizo entrenador que visualizó y cuya mirada se transformara, lo cautivara y lo incitara a pensar en su dinamismo, pero también en el erotismo, y la virilidad con la cual respondió a cada arranque. Eso sí que no lo ha encontrado en otra persona, solo en Yuuri. Por lo que hizo que deje un poco de lado la apuesta; sin embargo, Chris le había mencionado que el chico era virgen, y ese era otro asunto a tratar más adelante cuando lograra ganar su confianza.

Deseó ser el primero en estrujarlo en su cama. Pero incluso Víctor, pese a su avanzada experiencia como su edad, fantaseó por breves segundos en dar su cuerpo y dejarse moldear al antojo de ese muchacho lleno de calma y Eros por igual.

¿Cómo sería hacerle el amor a un hombre como él o que él se lo hiciera en su primera vez siendo "pasivo"?

No es que le guste nombrar roles, no es de los que se encasillan pero se ha visto tentado por su llameante curiosidad.

Claro, eso y mucho más estaba por verse, en caso de que Yuuri le diera la oportunidad de concretar al menos una salida "suave" en la noche de hoy. Se mordió los labios provocadoramente y saboreó su casi premonición. Iniciaría lento y en el camino ya resolvería lo demás.

Víctor aguardó de manera sensata una buena distancia, el muchacho aún siguió rodeado por sus colegas en esa esquina casi solitaria y al rato de que ellos se retiraran de su lado, el acechó con pasos lobunos al tierno cerdito sin mucha estela.

— _Hey, Yuuri! It's me again!_ —Lo saludó cordial como si nada.

Yuuri se puso otra vez nervioso además de asustarse y por sus reacciones terminó haciendo un reguero de los objetos personales que guardaba en su valija de mano.

Victor río, ya le ha tomado un gusto culposo.

—Aham... Etto...  _H-h-hiiiii!_ , Niki... ¡Digo!  _¡Victoru-san!_

—¿Mmmm? ¿Qué hablamos de esos frívolos honoríficos?, con que me digas solo "Víctor" me basta. —De nuevo Victor, obtiene un pequeño puchero honesto.

—Y-y-yo l-lo siento,  _Victoru_ - _San._  —Se disculpó —. Me cuesta nombrarle de esa forma.

—Está bien. Solo porque eres tú haré una pequeña excepción. —Le gusta mucho lo que ve y le arranca una curva ladina en su labios —. Aunque, reitero que no es necesario ser tan formal conmigo, ¿sabes, Yuuri? —Víctor en su jugada maestra, lo invadió con su donaire.

Se ha arrodillado delante de él y lo intimidó una vez más hasta hacerlo temblar..

—Quizás si te invito una copa esta noche a cualquier sitio o si charlamos sobre lo que nos pasó hoy, podrás relajarte y te darás cuenta cuán informal puedes ser con este servidor. Piénsalo. —Guiñó su pícaro ojo como remate final a sus intenciones de conversar en buen plan.

Y que si bien, por primera vez en su cochina vida no era guarras, tampoco es que fuera lo más sutil que digamos, y ni hablemos de esa palmada rusa cuidadosamente ubicada en el hombro ajeno, que se deslizó sin apuros por el brazo hasta llegar a la mano, tomarla entre sus dedos y repasar sutiles caricias en ella dándole un respingo en reacción al más joven de los dos.

¿Alguien podría enseñarle al ruso que no todo hay que hacerlo con cara de:  _«Te quiero coger aunque no lo sea!»?_  porque eso fue lo que Yuuri, en su cabeza, mal interpretó.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

Para Yuuri era increíble que alguien de la talla como él se portara así. Su cerebro entraba en conflicto, pensaba que las teorías exageradas que Víctor Nikiforov le coqueteara eran una simple broma (una incómoda, pero broma al fin y al cabo) o incluso, creyó que una estrategia de guerra para desconcentrarlo de su pupilo en pleno combate. Ahora, con esas líneas claras que camuflan lo evidente se ha dado cuenta de que no lo es en el hombre de hebras platinadas y experimentadas.

 **"** Es obvio que te busca por otra cosa, Yuuri. No te ilusiones **"**

Su sonrisa fue floja, tal vez decaída no obstante, supo ocultar muy bien lo que sentía.

Lástima que desconociera por completo el que Nikiforov hubiese olvidado su apuesta y que de verdad sí estaba dispuesto a conocerle un poco más de su persona.

Obviamente, si ese calvo va por la vida actuando o gesticulando de esa manera al hablar, por muy sano que sea el mensaje, este termina estrellándose y la gente ha de malversarlo todo.

¿Pueden pegarle en su frente, por favor?

Volviendo con Yuuri, admitió en sus adentros que aquello lo decepcionó y que en su ingenuidad llegó a pensar que el ocho veces campeón si se había acercado a él por reconocerle sus méritos a nivel profesional y no como un intento de ligue. Conoce a la perfección la "soltura libertina" del ruso y su largo listado de anécdotas románticas, (gracias a los magazines, documentales, paparazzis o los medios de comunicación) Yuuri no es el tipo de persona que esté acostumbrado a las ligerezas abiertas del mundo actual.

Bajo de su timidez es alguien chapado a la antigua, eso ya es un gran detalle a considerar y lo otro es que si el ruso cree que él es sábana de una noche, se ha equivocado.

Respiró tranquilo, reunió fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se ha soltado sin ser brusco de la mano del ruso, y recogió los implementos faltantes para guardarlos en su valija. Aquello dejó a hombre de más edad con un rostro entre la comedia o la confusión pintada en él y joven de cabellos negros a concluir y ponerse enteramente de pie (acción que Víctor, también imitó) Le expresó su comunicado.

—A menos que la conversación sea netamente profesional y no algo banal que termine en un cuarto de hotel, me veo en la obligación de declinar su oferta de nuevo.

Nikiforov se sorprendió. Su fachada de galán se laceró en pedazos por sus sonrojos y por ese guantazo blanco.

—¡E-espera! ¡Eso no fue lo que yo quise decir, pese a que la idea no suene tan mal para mi. — **"** ¡Joder, eres un imbécil, Victor! ¡Eso se escuchó peor! **"...**  Cayó en cuenta y de inmediato intentó de embarajar —. ¡Pero que quede claro, que eso último lo digo como una broma y...! —Víctor con eso metió no una, sino todas las cuatro patas y hasta el fondo.

—Una persona que invite a tomar a otra sin conocerle y de esa forma, solo se presta para pensar una situación. —Yuuri en su amable faz y cortesía japonesa, supo ir directo al grano. Al menos agradeció a sus dioses por no tartamudear.

—¡En serio!, ¡Yo no...!

—Lo siento, hasta entonces, creo que solo nos veremos nuevamente en el ring o en los entrenamientos de nuestros muchachos, _Victoru-San._ Si no es más debo retirarme.

En sus costumbres niponas ha de despedirse haciendo la reverencia, tomó sus cosas y se fue sintiendo el escozor chispeante en sus malares o su corazón acelerado; nunca pensó poner en su lugar y de un modo tan poco pulido al octa-campeón, pero no se arrepiente, tenía que darle su lección.

Víctor... bueno... ese hombre con la bocota de corazón bien abierta no salió de su dramático  _shock_  y por segunda vez le han rechazado.

—¡Te dije que la tenías difícil con mi Yuuri! ¡No todos caen a tus encantos! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Chris aplaudió la faena con la cual el muchacho supo torear al ruso, lo había observado todo con descaro gatuno.

Arribó con Víctor para molestarlo y anunciarle que aparte de perder la apuesta, tendría que hacer lo que él quisiera.

Víctor ensimismado, y con su galantería triturada en menos de un segundo, ni le prestaba atención a las palabras de Christophe sobre llevarlo a un "bar trans" o de que en ese lugar debería vestir cual "drag queen" como parte de su acuerdo. Su conciencia no asimilaba que alguien del común como Yuuri Katsuki le abofeteara tan tajante su invitación y ahora...

—Chris, Katsuki al igual que nosotros se quedará aquí en Las Vegas a entrenar, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¡Perfecto! ¡Me sirve! —Se arregló

su flequillo con dignidad y en su cara reflejaba obstinación, una bien infantil que Chris le supo reconocer apenas le observó su amplia y brillante frente.

—Oh Víctor... No hablaras en serio. ¿o sí?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Fue sardónico al arquear su ceja, aún seguía herido por ese fatídico desaire a su ser.

—Amigo mío, resignate. ¡Ya perdiste! ¡Katsuki está fuera de tu alcance!

—El round no se acaba hasta que suene la campana y escucha mis palabras:  **¡Ese chico caerá ante mis pies o me dejo de llamar Víctor Nikiforov!**

Con esta declaración del entrenador casi cuarentón, su colega pensó que él se lo ha tomado muy personal y que no se dará por vencido hasta lograr su objetivo, aun si su achaque masoquista salga a flote por los futuros bateos que tendrá del japonés y...

— **¡OIGAN!, ¡VEJESTORIOS! ¡MUEVAN SU TRASERO, YA ME QUIERO IR!**

Y tal vez, el sobrevivir a las exigencias del gato con complejo de perro sin morir por sus ladridos en esta nueva temporada deportiva.

 **"** Veamos como se dá esto contigo, Vitya **" ...**  Fue lo último que meditó Chris para sí mismo con aires de emoción e intriga.

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Información técnica o terminología propia del deporte "BOX" vayan a la hoja del final.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? xD y nos vamos con la Telebovela desmadrosa, cortesía de su servilleta xD
> 
> Esto fue el capítulo 03 (con dibujito de sus entrenadores dando coñazo limpio y todo porque Yolo xD) Al parecer el Tigre y Mina-bee deberán entrentarse otro dia y Vimos que Nikiforov fue bateado de una por nuestro bello Yuuri xD. Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 4? porque ya se viene lo bonitamente fail del asunto xD
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado. No duden en preguntarme. Eso si, como ya empecé a usar nombres "raros" los que me conocen saben que acostumbro a dejar una hojita al final como vocabulario adicional.
> 
> 2) Agradezco enormemente a mi equipo de la categoria comedia "RISAS ON ICE!!!" por darme full consejos con lo referente a ortografía y diálogos. Creo que todos los universos que participamos en esta nueva edición de ESH están cuidadosos después de esa primer feedback que nos dieron del primer capi xD
> 
> 3)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o en AO3 y  
> Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	4. 👊 ¡CROSS! 👊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 👊 Capítulo 04: ¡Cross!  
> 👊 Beteo: Salem (Beta Japonecita)  
> 👊 Autora y Arreglos finales: Shary   
> 👊 Total de palabras: 3.598  
> **************
> 
> Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan: ¡KNOCKOUT! -「un gancho directo al corazón」

**👊**

 

 **H** ombres de mallas y tacones; plumas de arco iris, maquillaje, purpurina y demás se veían en el frenético y reconocido lugar nocturno más apetecido de las Vegas, del cual los dos casi cuarentones de treinta y nueve como de treinta y ocho años fueron a parar. Las luces despampanantes como la decoración, la algarabía y el tumulto de gente implorando más y más del espectáculo dado por Todrick Hall y su sencillo  _"I Like Boys",_ denotaban lo cuantioso que era la efervescencia en el público.

Y bueno, esto nos comprueba de que Christophe Giacometti cumplió su palabra a remolque con eso de la apuesta que le impuso al gran perdedor del año, Víctor "amo y señor del transformismo" Nikiforov.

Obviamente temporal, ya que él no es de los que usará trajes pomposos y pestañinas. Cosa que su amigo, ese demonio suizo sí hacía de vez en cuando solo con sus amigos en suiza. A sabiendas de que Víctor no practica el " _draggqueenismo_ " (expresión que la autora aún no sabe si exista o no) cambió el vestuario exagerado propio de esa cultura a uno menos impetuoso. Pues, ese día el sitio no tenía tema específico y la escogencia era libre.

—¡Querida Vickytoria Nikiforova, te estás perdiendo lo mejor¡ ¡¿Apoco Todrick no se manda un buen trasero y unas piernas perfectas?! —Intentó persuadir lo más que pudo a ese ruso cosplayado de unos de los personajes de dicha serie policial, que por cierto; era la favorita de Chris.

Su amigo era una linda rusa policía que le apodaban "conejita" y el suizo...se supone que es una mala copia de una oficial portuguesa-venezolana a quien nombraban como "la diabla o leona" ¡ah!, eso sí, no usaban el típico traje de policía imperial, más bien tenían unos muy sensuales que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, con sus sombreros de plato, pistolas y grilletes.

Pero ni el show montado por aquel cantante con sus bailarines de piel canela, le levantaron el ánimo.

—Ya no molestes, "Alessimetti"

—Ay pero qué genio, chamo...

—Y no hablo español.

—Mi conejita protagonista tampoco sabe español y no suele ser tan amargada. ¿Por qué crees que te la escogí?

—¿Tengo cara de ser un conejo feliz?— le preguntó Víctor con fingida cortesía.

—Al menos agradece que se parezca a tí, mi idea era dejarte como la tía de ella, Cruelaforova de vil.— A Chris le valió un rábano la amargura frustrada en su amigo contestandole de lo más casual.

—En fin...ya cumplí, ya me fui.

—Oh vamos, ¿en serio te irás? ¡Ya viene el show de pole!

—¡Olvidalo, Chris!

—Bien, más chicos de chocolate bailando para mi. Sí sé que tienes ese humor del coño, mejor te disfrazo del zorro oficial re-sexy y amargado de la ley. —Le arguyó en broma—. Pero, pensándolo bien, ese le queda mejor a nuestro colega, virgen y entrenador japonés. Mmm...¿me pregunto si tendrá tatuajes en su pectoral como el T.C?

Victor conociendolo supo que la pregunta de ese descarado, era seria.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡El show ya va empezar! ¿Te vas a largar y dejarme solo a mi suerte?

—Alessimetti, Solo trata de no correrte antes de llevarlos a la cama o deberás usar la pastillita azul. — Victor en su saña mordaz se iba haciéndole un ademán de despedida muy propio en él.

"Ese perro desgraciado"... —Chris se lo quedó mirando con los ojos achicados y con unas ganas terribles de dejarlo más calvo—. ¡Ja! ¡Aun sigo regio en mis papeles y tú eres quien la necesitará si deseas devorarte a ese lindo japonés!

Aunque no es que dijera algo falso, una vez que esos dos crucen el sendero de los cuarenta se les vendrá la crisis típica en todo semental.

Víctor fue al baño a lavarse su cara y retirarse el tenue maquillaje (el cual no era mucho) se puso el enorme saco negro para cubrirse y se cambió las botas de tacón por unos zapatos más cómodos y así perderse de ahí. Tras llevar quince minutos en su trayecto a una de las estaciones, (porque de no hacerlo le tocaría esperar hasta que el suizo le diera la gana de llevarlo) él aún pensaba sobre la bateada que le propinaron en toda su cara.

Puede que al inicio su ego le hacía fluctuar ya que nunca en la vida alguien le había rechazado y menos que fuese una persona del "corriente" como lo es Katsuki. Pero una vez que su enojo estaba mermado, logró concluir que sus movimientos fueron torpes, deslindados e incluso irrespetuosos.

**_《"_ ** _Una persona que invite a tomar a otra, sin conocerle y de esa forma, solo se presta para pensar una única situación. De ser así, me veo en la obligación de declinar su oferta"_ **_》_ **

La sinceridad, el juicio moralista y profesional marcado en el joven entrenador japonés le seguían rozando la infantil pero fatal propuesta expuesta y con un pésimo final para el fiasco de galán.

Claro, ¿cómo ese chico no va a pensar lo contrario e incluso pararle el carro si ese hombre no tiene en su vocabulario el significado de ser "recatado" y su no evidente "cara de caliente"?

Chris se lo advirtió y no hizo caso. Chris le dio señales de cómo era y él, por creerse el sabelotodo del siglo, pensando de que sería sencillo, ahora Yuuri ha creado una imagen errónea. 

¡Ok... ni tanto!, siendo su fan conocía de esa mala fama en su ídolo y mínimo esperaba que fueran solo especulaciones más presenciarlo en pleno evento no le ayudó en nada.

Víctor pudo demostrar una faceta diferente y tiró por la borda toda posibilidad de codeo ante el único muchacho que por mucho tiempo, le ha tratado con respeto o que le ha llamado su atención en otros niveles después de haber luchado mano a mano contra estos activistas más que su propio físico. (Lo cual fue el primer motivo para saltarle como llena) pero quedó en segundo plano por las otras cosas mencionadas que pudo hallar nimiamente en el asiático en esa noche olvidando así, su tonta apuesta.

_《¡Ya perdiste! ¡Katsuki está fuera de tu alcance y con esa metida de pata que hiciste, peor!》_

Las palabras del suizo retumbaban por esa calva que tiene por cabeza y ni parece que estuviera presente en medio de la multitud que ya se encaminaba para abordar el tren. Llegando al departamento que les asignó la asociación de _box_ , Víctor se dedicó a consentir su trabajado y vigoroso cuerpo media hora en el Jacuzzi de última generación, habiendo terminado como Dios lo mandó al mundo en esa enorme cama con edredones de primera clase y junto a su perro fiel Makkachin, no pensaba darse por vencido.

Si, quizás tuvo un mal inicio, quizás esa pretensión de su parte para adular no fue la indicada, incluso sintió absurda esa apuesta (fue lo más estúpido que se le haya ocurrido en su vida) sin embargo, aún siente que puede hacer algo al respecto y demostrarle que no todo lo que dicen los medios de él, es lo que parece.

—¡Un  _round_ no es la partida completa, te lo demostraré, Katsuki!

 

        

👊 👊 

 

 

 **L** a mañana para Víctor no fue tan estrepitosa como esperaba, se levantó con los bríos renovados y pretendía poner en marcha su nuevo plan para recuperar su bien hallada reputación ¿y porque no? ¡Conquistarlo!

Para ello, debía realizar un par de diligencias, y constatar otras, de salirle como planea aún tendrá una nimia oportunidad de reivindicarse. Pasada una hora, y de arreglarse, se encontró en el comedor principal del hotel con un Yuri Plisetsky de pésimo humor y un Christopher Giacometti luciendo sus lentes de sol al tomarse algún menjurje para la jaqueca que ha de tener. Víctor sonreía como todo un ganador demostrando sus años de peso ante el mundo, exceptuando a Yuri, quien no soportó su estúpida cara.

—¡Me das nauseas de verte así!

—¡Y seguirás con mal de estómago gatito, porque no tengo otra!

—¡Oh la la, señor ruso-francés! —Chris mirándolo de reojo al bajar un poco sus lentes, maliciaba con su sonrisa ladeada el rumbo de las cosas —. Te veo alegre Nikiforov, ¿a que se debe ese cambio repentino?

—Es un lindo día para entrenar.

—¿¿Ehhh?? ¡¿Espera?! —Yuri no le comió del todo ese cuento porque de una supo para donde iba el asunto—. ¡Ni de coña! ¡¿No pensarás quedarte en el mismo lugar que ese mosquito puberto con su estúpido chino entrenador?!

—Si, no, tal vez, ¿quien sabe? ¡Ah!, ¡y es japonés!

—¡Olvídalo viejo!, ¡ellos son el enemigo! —Se levantó bruscamente de su mesa asustando los comensales con esa aura arisca.

—Pero resulta que la Federación de Boxeo de aquí nos dio como compensación, el aprovechar todas sus instalaciones en Las Vegas mientras nos preparamos para nuestro gran combate.

—Pero...

—¿Acaso no quieres ganar, novato?

—¿¿Haaa??

—Te hice una pregunta...—Fue insistente y su miradas fue totalmente diferente, como si de un estratega de batalla se tratase.

Chris encantado, solo comía sus _waffles_  sin perder de vista la mirada extravagante del  _russian punk_  hacia su colega, quien estaba relajado y tomando su café con alta gracia de alcurnia pero sin perder esa postura retadora.

—Sí realmente quieres ganarle a tu enemigo, es mejor tenerlos cerca y conocer sus movimientos. ¿O tú crees que ellos no nos estudiarán más a fondo cuando sepan que pensamos quedarnos? —Fue terriblemente franco en medio de su severa sonrisa, Yuri pocas veces suele tenerle miedo y sabe que cuando ese maldito ruso se presta de ese modo, es que la cosa va en serio—. Sabiendo eso, entonces no reniegues.

—¡¿Y qué mierdas le dirás a el Viejestorio?!

—¿Yakov?— Ya sus gestos adquirieron ese toque juguetón de siempre—. Descuida, lo arreglaré.

—¡Perooo...!

—Het. —Negro—, si quieres ganar y obtener el titulo del numero uno, sigue mis indicaciones. —Y así acabó la discusión.

—Oh, esto se puso interesante y a Yakov le dará algo.

—¡Cállate, cabaretero! —Refunfuñó a regañadientes Yuri al suizo y el otro le importó poco su estado neurótico.

Esto no le gustaba, claro que, puede que Víctor sea una eminencia pero el sabia perfectamente el "por qué" se estaba tomando tantas molestias...

Terminaron su delicioso (y tal vez caótico) desayuno, yéndose de una hacia el local de alto rendimiento que la  _"FIB"_  (siglas en inglés de la Federación de su profesión a nivel mundial) les suministró para entrenar.

Víctor dejó a Chris con Yuri encargándose de todos los datos en recepción mientras él se adelantaba a las máquinas para cerciorarse de que "alguien", digo, de que todo el sitio estuviese en óptimas condiciones para preparar a su pupilo, cuya demanda es de mucho nivel.

Si...claro... ¿Y la película de  _ICE Adolescence_  para cuando?

Total que ese señor, entró buscando ese "algo" hasta que su iris azulados dieron con el blanco.

—"Perfect"

Ahí estaba su presa...es decir, su rival, ese joven japonés de mirar marrón pero serio y amable en su actuar. Dandole ordenes específicas a su enérgico púgil quien era muy obediente al tiempo que mostraba su sonrisa confiada y colmilluda.

Minami salió corriendo a buscar el resto de implementos de práctica, Victor no se dejó ver (por suerte) y con sigilo, fue acercándose detrás de su colega que escudriñaba la planilla de las rutinas que pretendía reforzar.

—Mmmm...si seguimos de esa forma podría haber una posibilidad.

—Dependerá de la fuerza que tu muchacho demuestre.

—¿Ni-Nikiforov-san?—La voz del entrenador de élite lo cohibió por un segundo, pero supo disimularlo.

—Ohayo, Yuuri~~, es bueno saber que podré verte más seguido. —saludó con descaro ese ruso con su boca de corazón.

—¿Ah? Yo...¿Si? Etto...pensé que se iría a Rusia, Nikifovof-san.

—¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

—Su delegación suele ser muy...estricta con esto de los entrenamientos a puerta abierta, además de poseer equipos de extrema calidad. —No mentía con aquello.

—Oh...sobre eso, vi oportuno quedarnos aquí y cambiar de ambiente, ¿sabes? Le ayudará mucho al demonio de mi pupilo verse en otras situaciones y si la delegación rusa requirió mis servicios cuando fui su mejor carta en sus épocas doradas, tendrán que acoplarse a mi ritmo. Tranquilo.

—En...entiendo. — "es obvio Yuuri, estás frente a un gladiador de gladiadores"...Pensó.

Aunque en si, este sea un desvergonzado fuera de la lona por lo que hizo en la noche de ayer, Yuuri sabía separar al Lictor "adulador" del Víctor ocho veces "campeón"

—Sé... que detectaste en Yura su poca paciencia para las colaturas, golpes de Cabeza o ejercicios de Zigzageos, eso fue muy inteligente, pero también comprendes que deberás reforzar la resistencia en tu chico, un solo revés que el mio le dé al tuyo y considerarlo fuera de combate, ¿o acaso me equivoco? —Víctor sintiéndose aireado al afilar su mirada con ese temple de estratega, acabó cruzándose de brazos ante joven japones.

—No señor, está en lo correcto. —Fue humilde al aceptar esos juicios, más no se amilanó. —No obstante, eso se puede adquirir con disciplina, algo que difícilmente veo que su aprendiz logre llevar a cabalidad y por muy estrella naciente de Rusia que el sea, si no es cuidadoso con esa condición hasta el enemigo más pequeño le ganará, ¿tengo o no razón, Nikiforov-san? —Mantuvo un semblante fuerte tras esa respuesta clara y Víctor adoró aquello pues, le está tomando como lo que es, un gran rival.

Ver esa faceta aguerrida en el muchacho, ha vivido sus llamas apagadas.

—Entonces, ¿me queda claro que no será nada sencillo?

—No, no lo será.

 _—Amazing!!_   _¡¡¡Demos lo mejor en ese combate, Yuuri!!!_ —Cuando tomó sorpresivamente los hombros ajenos, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de ilusión como nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Ah...? ¿Si?—Eso tomó desprevenido al japonés en sus parpadeos y timidez.

Víctor al darse cuenta de su impulso, le pareció lindo, aunque también ha de experimentar vergüenza por comportarse así y se repuso calmando sus ánimos acicalando su mechón de modo casual para desviar la vista de Yuuri y de paso que él no notara cuan emocionado se sentía.

—Y bueno, lo otro es... que también quise quedarme aquí para reivindicar con alguien.

—¿En...en serio?

—Y claramente, esa persona eres tú, Yuuri. —Terminó guiñando le un ojo muy coqueto.

—Oh...¡¿Ahhh?!...¡¿Eeeeehhhhhhh?!—Se auto señalo con una cara más asustadiza que la anterior.

Víctor Nikiforov no pudo con esas reacciones tan espontáneas y sinceras en Yuuri, su carcajada fue tan estruendosa que llegó a lagrimear, Yuuri con su rostro como un tomate, no podía creer lo que escuchaba por segunda vez...

¿Realmente le insistirá con ese tema? ¿Tan poca vergüenza tiene?

Cuando este apuntaba a cortar todo impío pensamiento en su "Ídolo/colega", Víctor le dio vuelta a la hoja sorprendiéndolo.

—Lamento mucho si en el día de ayer no fui alguien apropiado con mi lenguaje corporal. Aunque... eso me gano por ser quien soy y no te culpo...—Su sonrisa fue refrescante como franca—. A Veces suelen crearse esos impases a mi alrededor y todo por ser espontáneo. Debí ser más cuidadoso con mis bromas.

—Etto.... Yo....—Ahora Katsuki se sentía culpable.

—Pero lo de charlar o de intercambiar estilos en nuestras formas de enseñanza si era en serio.— Fue acorralando al muchacho hasta llegar al borde externo de la lona o que la espalda de Yuuri se inclinase sobre las bandas elásticas.

—"Está...demasiado cerca"...—Fue todo lo que su cabeza pudo organizar una vez que se vio acorralado por Víctor.

En la lógica del Yuuri  _coach_ , entendía que Víctor buscaba redención, lo cual lo vio como algo apropiado. Pero, ciertamente esa altura en el hombre mayor de hebras plateadas, el rostro varonil que se cargaba y su encanto de ensueño, lo tenían pidiendo auxilio y que su mente de  _fan_  le gritaba "otra cosa"

Ni sabe cómo ha de seguir vivo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo? —fue directo, las caras de ambos gozaban de pocos centímetros de separación—. ¡Y nada de Nikiforov-san!, llámame Víctor o "Vitya" si quieres, cariño.

—No...n-no es necesario que esté tan cerca Nikif...es decir....—. Se supo escabullir muy nervioso por un pequeño espacio a su libertad—. Aham... ¿Victoru?

Al otro se le dibujó un bonito puchero en desaprobación, pues disfrutaba de su vista, más cuando Yuuri le nombró sin honoríficos con ese extraño inglés de pronunciación japonesa, quedó satisfecho.

—Víctor.

—¿nani?

—Intenta decirme "Victor", sin la "u", sé que puedes.

—¿Vic...vic...tor?

—¡Mucho mejor!

Katsuki con su dejos tímidos y colores a mi en sus mejillas, intentaba coordinar sus ideas.

—Y...y... si usted se atrevió a llegar hasta acá para disculparse conmigo y de tomar esto con la seriedad que nos compete como entrenadores...eso...eso habla muy bien de usted señor Nik...digo Víctor...¿eso creo?

—¡Exactamente!— dio una palmada acompañada de esa sonrisota de corazón —Deseo borrar todo mal entendido para formalizar un buen codeo como maestros del  _ring_...¿Qué dices? ¿Colegas?

Yuuri al ver esa mano extendida y al descubrir que las palabras de ese hombre no sonaron huecas, si no lo contrario, unas muy auténticas, no titubeó y en su amabilidad.

—Será un gusto ser tomado como un colega y rival para usted, Víctor.—le brindó esa oportunidad que tanto el ruso anhelaba. Además de matar al ruso cuando ha de sonreírle con mucha nobleza derritiendo su corazón o dejarlo por las nubes.

        

 **¿A** lguien puede bajar a ese ruso, por favor? ¡Se los agradecería enormemente!

 

👊 👊 👊 

        

 **D** espués de un par de minutos, ha de quedar bien montado ante Yuuri con esa parla adquirida con los años, pero en sus adentros se decía así mismo un: "Colegas, por ahora"

Sus intereses iniciales dieron un vuelco total otra vez, al percibir lo interesante que era este chico, lo sencillo que era conversar con él o que este le enfrentase y que ni lo viera como un "dios", lo hizo sentir más humano o que esa calidez apagada resurgiera después de muchos años.

En cuanto a Yuuri, aunque estaba algo esquivo por la primera impresión que obtuvo de su ídolo, esta acción lo supo desbancar. Además de recordar las palabras de su padre, pues alguna vez le dijo que no siempre se fiara de la primera portada y que toda persona que intentara recuperar su buen prestigio ante alguien, merece una segunda hojeada.

Ambos pensaron que valdría la pena conocerse primero.

En especial Víctor. ¿Y quien quite que con el tiempo ya pueda cortejarlo de nuevo?, solo presentimos que esta vez será sin juegos, sin apuestas o marañas raras, que necesita ser paciente y tener un buen gancho a sus emociones pero con el modo de ser en ese ruso, calculamos que él será quien enamorará. ¿Cuándo y cuánto tiempo le tomará? ¡Es lo que no sabemos!

El par de entrenadores se dieron un par de tretas sobre lo harán en el ring cuando se enfrenten sus pupilos. No obstante, creemos que no demorará mucho.

— **¡TE HARÉ AÑICOS, ENANO!**

— **¡INTÉNTALO, BARBIE!**

—Oh no...—Salieron corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba el estruendo y efectivamente el par de críos de no ser por un Chris en medio de ellos se estuvieran donde golpe limpio en sus caras.

Yuuri sostuvo a Mina-Bee y Victor a Yura the Tiger con él.

—¡Suélteme, Yuuri sensei! ¡Debo enseñarle a esa hada a respetar a los demás!

—¡Será mejor que te quites de mi camino o no respondo, anciano!

—¡No más peleas entre ustedes hasta que llegue el día oficial!— Los entrenadores fueron claros en su orden, Chris agradeció muchísimo que se los quitaran de encima y en eso Yuri nuevamente reclamo con furor esa "tonta" decisión.

—¡Te dije que es una pésima idea quedarnos aquí!

—¿¿Queee??—Minami no esperaba eso—.  ¡No quiero quedarme en el mismo sitio que ese sujeto con complejo de gato callejero, Yuuri sensei!

—Pero resulta que ustedes no se mandan solos...— Víctor se cansó y su cara aunque aparentemente era cordial, Yuri sabía que estaba emputado.

—Nikiforov tienen razón.— Yuuri tampoco estaba muy contento con ese comportamiento en Miami Kenjiro, y el pequeño quería llorar por ese regaño—. Sabes que nuestra delegación aprobó el que nos quedásemos aquí, debido a las incidencias de ayer. Yo no puedo estar cambiando las decisiones solo por tus caprichos, Minami kun.

—¡¡Ahhhhh!!, ¡¡Pero Yuuri-sensei!!

—¡Son caprichos!. No lo niegues. Tanto tú como Yurio san, son lo suficientemente grandes para que salgan con esas.

—¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué es esa cosa de Yurio?! —¡ Yuuri fue ventajoso.

—Fíjate con te diriges a tus mayores gatito...Yuuri coach no ha sido grosero con ninguno del equipo, es más. Me gusta como se oye, me servirá para diferenciarlos.

—¡¿Quééé?!

—¿Yuuri, no te importará si así te digo Yuu y a Yuri le nombró con ese bonito apodo que usaste de "Yurio"?, ¿verdad.?

—Ah...bueno...eso...—el carmín o esa actitud adorable de Yuuri siempre lograban matar al ruso.

—¡Lo tomaré como un si!

— **¡QUE SOY YURI, MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ESA COSA! ¡VIEJO DE...!**

—Seré viejo, pero te recuerdo que mi puño pesa. ¿Quieres probar?.— Víctor lo corrigió bien fresco en el acto, Yuri no desea salir descalabrado de allí. —Y en mi caso, que no difiere mucho con Katsuki, no desaprovecharé los privilegios que la  _FIB_  nos dará. Ellos son los encargados de su evento, nosotros cumplimos, ellos fallaron en su organización, ahora tomamos su oferta.

—¡Pero!— Yuri quiso alegar.

—¿Acaso no fui claro esta mañana, gatito?— Víctor con esa particular pose inclinada reforzando su poderío ante el gato renegón, dejó su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Yuri solo chasqueo su lengua valiéndole todo pero ya no podría hacer nada. Era verídico que se quedaran.

" _Victoru-san_ , realmente da miedo"...—El escalofrío en Yuuri fue persistente. Minami pensaba algo parecido.

Ahora que ambas partes concluyeron con ese mutuo acuerdo, ¿cuál será el paso a seguir?

¿Alguna idea?

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? xD y nos vamos con la Telebovela desmadrosa, cortesía de su servilleta xD (tengo un bloqueo fuerte con esto q_q lamento durar tanto tiempo sin actualizarla)
> 
> Esto fue el capítulo 04 (con dibujito tierno) porque, ajá xD no todo en la vida son golpes.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿A que no se esperaban esos disfraces y ese show xD? inche Chris y sus gustos xD...
> 
> Bueno parece que Víctor logró el primer paso para que Yuuri le devolviese el habla y Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
>  
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 5?   
> -¿Kenjiro y Yurio se mataran a golpes en plenos entrenamientos o mas bien veremos a un ruso tratando de ligar otra vez? xD
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" O en mi  "PATREON", también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o en AO3 y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	5. 👊¡REVÉS! |👊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 👊 Capítulo 05: ¡Revés!  
> 👊 Beteo: Shary  
> 👊 Autora y Arreglos finales: Shary  
> 👊 Total de palabras: 3.900  
> **************
> 
> Y las Vainas de Shary, presentan: ¡KNOCKOUT! -「un gancho directo al corazón」

**[Escuchar SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CFuCYNx-1g&feature=emb_title) **

**👊**

 

— **¿V** amos, no que muy rudo, tigre **?**

—¡Tks…! ¡Cállate!

—Oblígame.

La ironía en las filosas palabras de su entrenador tenían al borde de la locura a cierto rubio de mala calaña. Mientras se limpiaba su sudor con hastío o que soportara con dolor esos golpes mortales a sus puntos de fácil acceso, no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente tras sonar la campana del nuevo round.

—Oh, a este chico no le irá nada bien.— Mencionó Christopher con dejos maliciosos desde el otro extremo de las bandas protectoras de la lona.

Observó cada uno de los intentos fallidos de Yuri para masacrar a Víctor, siendo esto algo inútil puesto que ese lobo de vieja guardia le llevaba una gran delantera en altura y experiencia. En última instancia, sus combos de jabs y yaks fueron continuos, su guardia fue intacta y nunca permitió chance alguno, por consiguiente, el remate realizado a su quijada lo dejó fuera de combate.

Yuri Plisetsky, joven boxeador de alta categoría, prácticamente quedó arrojado al suelo cual trapo viejo y arrugado que prestase sus servicios.

—Víctor, ¿no te parece que se te fue la mano?— habló Chris con su astuta sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Sabes que sí?—Aseguró—. Dejémoslo así por hoy.

—¡¿Haaah?! —Por supuesto que Yuri no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Ya hablé. —Así como Víctor, en su despreocupación más casual al tomar agua confirmaba su respuesta.

—Ahh, aquí vamos de nuevo. —El suizo a lo lejos se volvió acomodar en las bandas elásticas y así mirar el desenlace final.

—¡Ni de broma! ¡Aun puedo luchar!

—Es mi orden, Yurio.

—¿Y así pretendes que yo sea un ganador? ¿Mandándome a dormir? ¡Esto es estúpido y deja de nombrarme así!

—No, y en definitiva tu arrogancia y falta de disciplina no te servirá si realmente deseas ser un campeón o mi sucesor.

—¡Ya lo soy! ¡Soy lo mejor que tiene Rusia en estos momentos!

—No lo eres, Yurio. —Aquí fue rudo sin perder su despampanante sonrisa y procedió a destrozar a su púgil malcriado.— Y jamás lo serás de continuar en esa línea.

—¡No puedes decirme tal cosa cuando tú hacías a mi edad lo que te viniera en gana! ¡Yakov es testigo!

—Mmmmm… Tal vez si le saqué un par de canas al pobre viejo.

Tomó una actitud pensante sin alejar su frescura con esa chistosa boca acorazonada. Cosa que irritó aún más al chico o que Víctor ni le importó.

—Pero, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que en su momento cuando algo no me resultaba por tirármelas de sabelotodo, escuchaba sus consejos y me aplicaba por completo en mis entrenamientos porque al fin y al cabo, Felstman fue, es y será una eminencia y mi superior, cosa que “tú” no captas con tus mayores. —Le apuntó con su dedo al pecho con fuerza haciéndole tambalear un poco, Yuri le reclamaba, y Víctor…

Víctor solo repetía en su cabeza ese diálogo cortés disfrazado de advertencia en su rival.

_《No veo que su aprendiz logre llevar una buena disciplina y si no es cuidadoso con esa condición, hasta el enemigo más pequeño le ganará, ¿tengo o no razón, Nikiforov-san?》_

Katsuki, aunque ha de ser un joven que quizás brille por su ausencia o falta de popularidad, desde ese día le quedó muy claro que él, no es ningún pintado en la pared, y que tomará todo a su favor para sacarle mayor partido al  _round_  que enfrentarán en pocos meses con la emergente estrella de Japón Mina-Bee.

Nikiforov debía si o si concienciar a ese tigre que tiene por boxeador de lo que le espera o dejarle por sentado de que todo tiene su razón de ser, su causa y su efecto.

—En seis meses será nuestra pelea con ese chico y su  _coachs_ …

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el puto problema?

—Que le bastó un puto  _round_  al entrenador que le dices “cerdo” para saber que pierdes la paciencia con provocaciones infantiles de una simple “abeja” o el que no seas aplicado con cosas tan sencillas como el seguir mis indicaciones. ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

—Víctor…espe…

—¡No Chris…!— detuvo a su amigo en el acto—. ¡Ya es hora que este niño nos vea como lo que somos! —Y ahora su mirar se cruzó con aquellas esmeraldas ajenas que por cierto, el duelo de estas dió un trago hondo y amargo por su garganta.

No esperó un comentario así de serio por parte del calvo y no espero verle así tan frío o sereno.

—Querías lo mejor de Rusia como tu entrenador y la federación Rusa junto con Yakov, me buscaron. Querías mi guía o mis consejos de mi personal y aquí nos tienes. —Fue arbitrario al extender sus brazos a ambos lados con suma elegancia. —Pero no permitiré que hagas lo que se te venga en gana o que pongas mi experiencia, la de mi equipo o la confianza que Yakov me ha depositado por la borda. Así que como contigo no se puede hablar, haré uso de medidas extremas. Aprenderás todo desde el principio y a mi manera si deseas que siga siendo tu entrenador.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Auchs! ¡Heyyy!

Víctor tomó todas las herramientas de boxeo, y se las tiró encima mientras terminaba de dar sus condiciones finales con voz burlona y picarona.

Chris rió por ese giro inesperado.

—Aprenderás a respetar y a seguir tus rutinas…

—¡Oye! ¡Ya basta de tirar cosas!—Yuri le siguió como pudo cargando ese tumulto en el camino.

—¡Ah! Y sobre todo…—Acá hizo un pare alzando su dedo índice, Yuri como no podía ver terminó tropezando con ese hablador y cayó al suelo causando el reguero de materiales—. A ser disciplinado, a seguir mis órdenes, ser más humilde y paciente. ¡Wow!

**_Sfx:_ ** _¡Paff!_

—Buen intento, Yurio.

Ese guante que tiró por suerte no le dio, pero lamentablemente no podemos decir lo mismo del pobre muchacho que pasaba por ahí. Búsquenle hielo.

—¡Grrrrr! ¡Yo no hago nada de eso y lo sabes! ¡No tengo necesidad de esto!

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todoooo~~.

—Pero yo soy un…

—¿Gran boxeador? Ok, te lo repetiré por última vez, ¿quieres ganar? —Esa pregunta capciosa poniendo a prueba al chico ha de aparecer—. ¿Realmente deseas ganar en tu debut de dicho peso, señor “gran boxeador”?

—¡Claro que quiero!

—Entonces, no puedes ir por ahí creyendo de que lo sabes todo o porque tengas un gancho certero ganarás todas las contiendas, gatito. —Víctor fué ácido en su comentario burlesco dejando callado al vándalo ruso—. Esto es Boxeo, no una pelea de barrio y se juega más con el cerebro que con la fuerza.— Con la punta de sus dedos le punzó parte de su frente—. También hay normas y una disciplina que cumplir… Si no las sigues o mejoras tus falencias, ese chico te ganará y de hecho, si fuese el juez el día en que ocurrió el impase en tu pelea y se me diera por definir un ganador con los pocos  _rounds_  que batallaron, escogería de una al púgil japonés. No tendrá un don innato más su técnica, puntos como ejecuciones fueron limpias.

—Yo diría sagaz, y te digo que _Mina-Bee_  aprendió muy bien la sagacidad de Yuuri. —Chris aportó un poco de peso confirmando una vez más el concepto que él tenía sobre el entrenador japonés o de su pupilo.

—Demasiado.

Su orgullo fue roto, su esfuerzo igual, Víctodior prácticamente le a entender que era un inútil o eso pensaba…

—Claro, tienes un brillo que cualquiera envidiaría pero eso no es suficiente si no lo pules y es acá, cuando la disciplina le gana al mencionado “talento” —El ruso mayor cambió su tónica, relajando sus facciones duras a unas amables tras sacudir sus cabellos rubios o dejando al otro confundido y comprendiendo que no la tendría fácil con Yuri, después de todo es un crío que siempre hacía lo que se le venía en gana—. Te falta ser más aplicado y eso es lo que vamos a trabajar en estos meses.

—Ah…pe…pero.

—Confía en mi Yurakcha, te aseguro que… de seguir así, ganarás. Te doy mi palabra de luchador, eres bueno, demuéstralo. —Yuri tenía años de no escuchar que alguien le nombrará así, solo su abuelo, Víctor supo bajar su guardia.

Tal vez… lo prejuzgó mal y es mejor persona de lo que luce en su fachada de ex campeón extravagante, Solo que….

—Chris.

—¿Dime, querido jefe?

—Lleva al gatito a pasear o que vea sus tigres.

 

— **¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!** —Así como ese hombre sabe sacar su lado fraternal, también le saca de quicio con sus jugadas de mal gusto.

—No hay problema…. Pero? ¿Tú a dónde iras?— Chris no es tonto. Ya más o menos tenía indicios a dónde irá a parar.

—¡A descansar!

—”Con tu japonés, por supuesto”…—Lo inquirió mentalmente.

—¡¿Ha?!

—En fin, si se niega dile a nuestros nuestros auxiliares Altin y Leroy que lo lleven a _“Pretty Girls and Boys”_

—Oh, ese aun no lo conozco.

—¡Cien por ciento recomendado, amigo mio!— le guiñó su ojo y con sus dedos figuró un “ok”—, es perfecto para que le bajen su tensión o que se le quite lo virgen.

— **¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡YO NO VOY A ESOS LUGARES! ¡SOY TODO UN PROFESIONAL QUE CUIDO MUCHO MI REPUTACIÓN!**

—Nos vemos gatito. Chris, te lo encargo. Bye~~— Se fue del lugar confiando en que al menos, si cumplirá con eso.

La dura discusión acabó del modo más feliz y chistoso para ambos rusos o bueno, uno de ellos porque Yuri deseaba ganarle alguna vez en sus entrenamientos, eso sí, al ser Víctor la persona, que por primera vez en sus dieciocho años le dice las cosas sin pelos en la lengua no puede negar su falta de disciplina o manejo de ciertos detalles que empañan su labor. Por lo que se tomará muy en serio lo que diga el calvo aquel…No por nada Víctor es un gran y legendario boxeador ¿no?

—¿Y bien?—Chris lo sacó de su trance y prefirió molestarlo un poco—. Conozco un bar espectacular de chicos afroamericanos, tienen un gran _show_ de _pole_ que harían venirse hasta el más puritano de la tierra y eso te incluye, Yurio.

— **¡Qué asco, Jódete!**

—¡Usan ropas con temáticas de animal print! ¡Es ganancia!

**—¡JÓDETE DOBLEMENTE!**

 

****👊** **👊** **

 

 **S** i es cierto que ese ruso fue a descansar pero no precisamente en la zona de recreación como supuso Yuri (el chico si bien era malgeniado, aún le faltaba mundo). Y sin que lo viesen, se hallaba a un lado retirado del salón de entrenamiento asignado para el equipo de japón.

Y ustedes dirán: ¿Cómo llegó allí?, pues bien dice el dicho: “preguntando a roma se llega, ¿no?”

—¡Arhg!

—¡Auchs! ¡Eso debió doler. —Pensó Víctor tras ver ese revés propinado por Katsuki a su  _púgil_.— Me gustaría algún día tener un mano a mano con Yuuri, ¡eso sería _amazing_!.

El quejido del rubio con mechones rojos salió de inmediato ya que ha sido tumbado de la lona muchas veces sin contemplación.

—Repítelo desde el inicio.

—¡¿Ahhhhhh?!, ¡Yuuri sensei!, ¡Voy morir, ya me duelen los brazos! —Kenjiro lloraba con lamentación.

—Yuu… ¿No crees que deberías dejarle descansar? —Intercedió el moreno por el pobre japonés.

—Concuerdo con Phichit, Yuu. — La señorita le apoyó.

—Dudo mucho que el equipo ruso sea blando con su boxeador estrella después de encontrarlo junto al nuestro dándose “puños” en plena recepción y sin nuestra autorización.

—¡Pero…pero! ¡Ya pedí perdón! ¡Y, y, y él inició! —Siguió chillando por ello.

—Y tú le seguiste como si nada, brindándole golpes cual vándalo callejero. —Lo silenció sin mucha brecha, y Minami bajo su cabeza como niño pequeño ante su mentor.

—Vamos Yuu, por esta vez perdónalo. —Yuuko ha de interceder nuevamente con afecto.

—Me daré por bien servido si cumple con esta rutina.

—Pero Yuuri…Lo agotarás, no todos tienen tu _“stamina”_

—Sé que es algo pesado ya que él no está acostumbrado. —Obviamente lo dice por él mismo, siempre le ha gustado sobrellevar su cuerpo al límite aunque ahora manifieste preocupación por su muchacho al auxiliarle o verificar que todo se encuentre en orden—, y no crean que hago esto por gusto, _Victoru-_ san ya se dio cuenta de que la velocidad de Minami-kun no será suficiente.

—En mis años en este deporte no he visto a un púgil más rápido que _Mina- bee_ , Yuu.

—Eso es cierto.

—Y no niego que Minami-kun es de los más rápidos, chicos. —En segundos, el joven de gallarda sonrisa se sintió agrandado con ese halago de su mentor aunque no por mucho—. No obstante, sus remates son flojos como de poca resistencia.

—¡¡¡Yuuri!!!—Yuuko y Phichit le regañaron.

—Ahhh yo…lo…lo siento Minami-kun.— Se disculpó con mucho pesar al posarle su mano sobre los cabellos rubios—. Y-yo no quise sonar cruel, tampoco desmérito que no hayas mejorado. Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, pero sí debemos trabajar duro en ello.

—No se preocupe  _Yuuri-sensei_ , entiendo. —El aura chistosamente sombría y desganada en el chico se evidenció con su lagrimear infantil a cantaros.

—Me alegra que lo comprendieras, e igual estoy casi seguro que  _Victoru-san_ se irá por ahí y reforzará los puntos débiles que yo hallé de Plisetsky en cuanto a su disciplina. Ese señor no es ningún pintado en la pared.

—Yuu…Ya tienes años de ser entrenador y de los buenos en Japón.

—Eso será pan comido para tí.

— _Victoru-san_ , será debutante como entrenador y puede que yo tenga ligera ventaja sobre cómo guiar a alguien. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que nos enfrentamos a quien fue ocho veces campeón en una de las categorías más elevadas del boxeo y como tal, merece ser visto con respeto.

“Él me toma con mucha seriedad… Eso me agrada y cada vez lo veo más interesante”….—Una línea curva se dibujó en sus labios, estaba contento con ese concepto que tenía Katsuki de él como rival.

Pese a que Yakov o que la federación rusa le dieron su confianza en su primera vez como entrenador, no negará que a veces sus colegas activos, entrenadores de otras índoles y enemigos con quienes luchó, dudan de que si dicho cargo, lo ejecutará con la habilidad que le compete debido a la mala fama que los medios han vendido de su otra imagen como  _“sex symbol”_  

Pero Katsuki Yuuri, por el contrario no le subestima y eso le ha forjado otro motivo más para estar a su altura. La llamarada azul de sus ojos revelaban su emoción tardía y esa chispa que con los años en su deporte pensó hallarla apagada, resurgió.

—Por eso debemos adelantarnos, mejorar la resistencia y la fuerza de ataque en los puños de Minami-kun como sea.

— _¡Katsuki sensei!_ —De la nada este chico gritó asustando a Yuuri y bajando toda su seriedad a su nerviosismo habitual—. ¡Yo daré lo mejor de mí y no pienso defraudarlo, así deba romperme mis tendones!

—Eso es lo que quiero oir, porque nuestro rival no será hueso fácil de roer. —Le habló con familiaridad en su rostro, para él Minami era como un hermanito pequeño y al final terminó con un: “Demos lo mejor de cada uno, ¿si?”

—Haiiiii!!!

—Conste, que intenté hacerle las cosas más suaves a Minami.

—Le irá bien, Yuuko. Además Yuuri no es tan malo.

—Phichit, por favor. —Lo miró con malicia al achicar sus ojos.

—Ok, tú y yo sabemos lo amable pero exigente que puede ser Yuuri, y por más que aboguemos, para Minami, él es su ídolo y no pensará doblegarse.

—Nos queda ayudarle cuando comience a chillar por los dolores ja, ja, ja.

 

 **C** ontinuaron cinco minutos más con su rutina y luego Yuuko acompañó lo que parecía ser un el estropajo en vida del pobre y madreado jovencito Japonés a los vestuarios. Yuuri quedó solo reevaluando los pro y contras en esta primera sesión, y fue allí…

—¿También estás trabajando duro con tu chico, no?

—Niki…digo… _Victoru_ …es decir….

—Víctor. —Sonriente como lechuga fresca, este caballero se presenta de la manera más llamativa posible. Típico en él—. Only Víctor…Deberé darte unos  _tips_  de como pronunciar mi nombre y no morir en el intento en nuestro tiempo libre..

—Ah… yo, lo siento… Víc…Víctor…

—Sueles disculparte por lo mínimo, descuida. Eso no me molesta, Yuuri. —Fue ágil al rodearlo con su brazo y acercarlo intencionalmente a su costado.

—Ahamm… O-oo-ok…— _“Yuuri…cálmate, tu ídolo de toda la vida trata de ser amable y enmendar sus errores contigo… solo no colapses”_  

Fue demasiado para su sistema y su rostro sonrosado no ayudaba. En Víctor era una gran señal de continuar con su hecho pensado.

—¿Es más?, ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos vamos a un bello lugar para reponer fuerzas y así, te ayudo con esa pronunciación?, ¿qué dices?

—¿Eh? ¿Sa-salir? —Su cerebro no lo procesaba—. Pe…pero…

—¡Oh si, será maravilloso! Comida y charlar en inglés como los dioses mandan y por lo demás, déjalo en mis manos. ¡Pagaré la cuenta! —Víctor Nikiforov “amo para valerse de la ocasión” inició su revancha conquistadora.

Ese lobo oportunista con boca de corazón lo fue guiando sin soltarle ni un instante, y Yuuri por cada segundo que tratara de negarse, su timidez le hacía estragos o le traicionaba al ver esa sonrisa como ojos perfectos en aquel ruso adulador.

—Preparan una lasaña exquisita. ¡Te gustará!

A como dé lugar hoy será el día de demostrarle a Yuuri, quien es él… Si tan solo los imprudentes de sus asistentes no hubieran dado con su paradero, su plan tendría éxito.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. Á—Se le bajó la presión cuando le relataron los hechos—. ¡Le dije a Chris que lo cuidará, no que le desatara su lado animal!

—Y lo sabemos señor —Otabek Altin, kazajo de nacimiento y mejor amigo del vándalo ruso que tiene por pupilo, le afirmó.

—Pero ya sabe como es el tigre…— Jean Leroy o “JJ” su otro ayudante, y compañero del Kazajo como de ese gato, le terminó de puntualizar la gravedad—, y si no va usted, armará una masacre monumental.

—¡Ahhh no es justo! ¡Díganle a Chris! ¡Ese es su problema! ¡Yo quería salir con Yuuri! —Siseó en un ruso incomprensible, y hasta hizo un puchero en protesta que a los ojos de Yuuri (aunque no entendiese ni pizca del idioma) le pareció bastante infantil como enternecedor de su parte. Cuando sus dioses del olimpo al fin se alinearon para lo impensable, viene ese gato a arruinar su cita. ¡Menudo chasco!

—Descuide, otro día entablaremos una amena conversación, yo prometo que aprenderé a nombrarle bien,  _Victoru-san._  —La voz y amabilidad en Yuuri le reconfortaron muchísimo su duelo, dejándole con una cara de cachorro esperanzado e idiotizado ante su dueño.—Ahora es más importante el estado de su pupilo y lo comprendo.

—Si…claro…mi “pupilo” prima ante cualquier “adversidad” ¿Cierto chicos? —Fingió seguirle la corriente con aparente calma elitista. Internamente quería mandar a Yuri a la porra.

—”Qué mentiroso”… —Mencionaron ambos auxiliares al voltearle a ver y luego mirarse entre ellos, total, debían sostenerle cualquier cosa que dijera a su favor o serian hombres muertos.

Yuuri se despidió haciendo la bien llamada reverencia a los tres muchachos y se retiró por otro camino.

—Ya se fue, ¿verdad?

—Si señor…

— **¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡Que me lleva el…!!**  —Se auto alentaba asimismo por cada bocanada de aire o acicalada sus cabellos alborotados después de esa explosión—. Ok…ok…respiro profundo, respiro profundo, felicidad sin arrugas vengan a mí…Oṃṃṃ…

—Entonces si era cierto lo que decía Chris, Beka. El jefe si le tiraba los perros al japonés.

—JJ, tu jefe es un hombre decente que solo buscaba tener un diálogo civilizado con mi rival.

—Y eso mismo me dijo cuando salió con todas las patinadoras de alto rendimiento en Rusia, así como esos modelos de talla internacional para encubrirlo con el señor Yakov, ¿no, jefe?

—Si sigues hablando, quedarás despedido, JJ. —Víctor no bromeaba.

—Ya me callé. —y JJ simuló pasar un cierre por su boca

—¿Otro día podrían discutir?— Ha dicho Otabek para centrar al  _coach_  ruso y su compañero canadiense—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos con Plisetsky. No sabemos qué pueda pasar y no sabemos que tanto lo pueda controlar el señor Giacommeti.

Víctor entristeció un poco en su correr junto a sus chicos, realmente quería salir con Yuuri, este ha de ser su tercer fracaso por no decir un “Revés” completo.

Lo único factible de todo, fue ver que el muchacho le tratase con ese respeto que le conoció desde principio, que ya arregló su problema (o bueno, una parte) y que le mirase como un igual, al menos eso le recobró su sonrisa y el que no se rindiese. ¡Ya habrán más días!

Por otra parte, Yuuri sintió como todo su cuerpo o piernas fallaron tras deslizarse sobre esa pared al sentirse súper alejado de los pasillos, su corazón se había acelerado y no creía que su deportista favorito como persona que le inspiró en este deporte, le hablase como si nada, le tomase en cuenta o que lo identificara.

—¿Esto…esto no será un sueño?—Sí, su primera impresión de él fue atropellada pero ya eso quedó en el pasado y lo nuevo que está observando le ha ayudado a cambiar mucho su percepción…

—Yo no lo creo, Katsuki Yuuri. Tenías a tu lado al gran  _master_  del Boxeo y galán de ensueño de muchas mujeres u hombres por igual.

—¡Phichit deja de imaginar cosas! —El rojo en Yuuri no tardó en surgir. —Él ni está interesado en mi, solo intentaba ser cortés y disculparse.

—¿Hmmm? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes y no me habías dicho nada?

—Etto…

Yuuri le hizo un recuento rápido de lo acontecido días atrás, Yuuri estaba cerrado la banda pero Phichit, siendo alguien hábil en esos temas, fue más que obvio que Nikiforov no buscaba entablar una bonita amistad.

—Lo de disculparse te la creo, pero una invitación a comer para enseñarte a usar bien el inglés, no se le hace a cualquiera.

—Quizás pensó que sería una buena forma de… llevarnos bien para olvidar nuestro mal inicio… —Su voz y actitudes fueron calmadas sin dejar ese rastro de duda. —¿Eso creo?

—¡Oh, vamos Yuu…! ¡Eres virgen, no tonto!

—¡¡¡Phichit!!!

—¡Eso de aquí a la luna tiene nombre propio! ¡Ya te dije que le agradas y más de lo que crees!

—¡No es c-cierto!

—Nikiforov es alguien quisquilloso y no todos pueden llamarlo por su nombre, ¿De cuando acá tienes esas confianzas, Katsuki?

—¡Ah!… Yo…lo empecé a nombrar así porque…

—Ajá…

—Porque él… me lo pidió y…bueno, él suele llamarme… “Yuuri…”

—¿Lo ves? —El brillo en Phichit fue muy arrollador, lo siguiente acabó por fundir las neuronas cuadriculadas en su amigo—. ¡Y apuesto todo mis hamsters que de seguir así, ese hombre te pedirá ser algo más que simples colegas!

—¡Basta!

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

*

*

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? xD y nos vamos con la Telebovela desmadrosa, cortesía de su servilleta xD yei! deboaprovechar que mi cerebró anda ready con esta trama xD
> 
> Esto fue el capítulo 05 (con sus dibujitos fails) vimos como se comportan Yuuri y Victor en su fase de entrenadores y bueno es la tercera vez que vemos a Victor fallar en su conquista xD. Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 6?  
> -¿Yurio no matará a chris o Victor al fin ganará una con Yuuri? xD
> 
> Todo eso y mucho más, solo aquí por su canal favorito (?)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" O en mi "PATREON", también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o en AO3 y si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


End file.
